


Boss Meeting

by Salmaka



Series: Great Master's Shenanigans [1]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anton and Ian are best pals, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Connor is sweet and pure, Fluff and Humor, Friendship(s), IC (Integrated Circuits), Ian is rebel, M/M, Mancer's Shenanigans, Mutual Pining, On Hiatus, POV Multiple, Salmaka's Expanded Universe, Slow Burn, Star-crossed, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tags TBA, This Started As A Fucking Joke And Then I Wrote Thousands of Words, Usage of Head Canon(s), head-canons fresh out of Discord factory, it's getting out of controle, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 37,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: Who is this mysterious man sitting in Anton's Rogue office? And why is his smile so damn distracting?





	1. How I Met My Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many multiple head-canons which met up in my brain and started a party with my Muse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Li'l sweet story for Monday evening.

Ophir Order is without its Great Master and for unknown reasons, almost all the obligations are on Connor now. On one of the youngest Masters. The only relief is that the new Great Master should be here in the next two days.

Today Connor must go to The Slums and have some business talk with Anton. He, of all the people? Talking with Anton Rogue…

As he walks in, everything is as it’d always been. Except - there's a man with a glass in his hand, sitting at the round small table in the corner of Anton's office. He’s wearing older, but still good looking black jacket with a red t-shirt inside. To complete this all rebel look, he has almost knee-high dark boots and his hair is bit ruffled. Well, ruffled in the way it must take him several minutes for it to look exactly like this.

“Oh, if it isn’t one of our precious Mancers. What brings you down to my humble kingdom?” Anton said, his voice full of un-hidden sarcasm.

“Trust me, I’m not happy to be here either. Just let’s get down to business. The sooner you get me whatever Master Sam wants, the sooner I will be gone.” True be told, Connor is just Shadow-damn tired. He’s playing everybody’s errand’s boy for a week straight now.

As he’s talking with Anton about the stuff what’s needed to be done, Connor's eyes catch as the mysterious man's steel-blue eyes are looking at him and there's a handsome smile, almost a smirk on his lips... He’s trying to not look there because that smile’s very distractive.

After his talk with Anton is done, he’s kind of sad he must leave this handsome man behind with no hope to see him ever again. However, duty calls and there’s no other reason why he’s still standing here, so he leaves before Anton's boys will take him out by gentle force.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 “Ian, seriously? In less than 48 hours he will be one of _your_ men. One of your Mancers! And here you are – making the biggest ‘ _I want to ravish you’_ eyes on him. And in my bloody office on the top of that! Shadows, you really haven’t changed since we last saw each other.”

“What can I say, _Antek_. If I know what I want…”

“Shadow! If you weren’t my friend I would kick your ass to the Earth right now.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Whatever plans Ian had prepared are ruined the second he starts to talk with this young handsome man in person very next day. Ian's brain just short-circuits as he gets him to know better. This Connor Mancer is just too sweet and nice for his own good. This man deserves _better_. He deserves all the love Ian can give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srly - Thanks to Discord's so very nice headcanons, is Anton becoming one of my most favorite characters! You guys are the best and this is one of my many thanks to you! <3
> 
> EDIT: Boom! It turned itself into a multi-chapter fic!
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.


	2. How’s your Great Mastering going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah... it turned itself into a multi-chapter fic... don't ask me how... I just be there, in that corner, thinking about how cool and love-sick Ian is, how sweet and oblivious is Connor and how Anton wants to kill his best friend bc of these facts...
> 
> Enjoy yourself!

Ian has few hours of freedom left and that means only one thing – to get drunk. Fortunately, Anton always has a generous supply of alcoholic beverages. And not all of it is some synthetic crappy stuff. The only downside to all of this is, that Ian hardly gets drunk. Tipsy is the closest to drunk he can get.

On the other hand, thanks to this fact he is able to look normal and acceptable the next day. The day he gets to know his new colleagues. Even if he’s meeting with the Masters only, it’s tiresome and never-ending. But it’s needed. He’s a Great Master now and he has responsibilities and people who look up at him. He was chosen, and he agreed to all of this. There’s no turning back.

On the other- _other_ hand, he can finally meet and talk with the one and only Connor ‘ _Cute_ ’ Mancer. How it seems Connor doesn’t know that Ian was the one who he met at Anton's. And on whom Connor looked with these pretty eyes and blushed a little afterwards. By the Shadow, this man will be the death of him.

It’s weird, even if he’s one of the youngest of Masters, Connor does almost all the talking. How it seems, he’s good with people.

After this long day full of talking and shaking hands, Ian was tired as the kitten. Luckily all his boxes with his personal belongings are waiting in his room so he can change into something more comfortable. His room is connected to his office inside the teachers' wing of the academy building. And he also has the second office in the Chapel. This room is surprisingly roomy and even has its own bathroom! Being the Great Master has its perks. As Ian’s looking around his new home, he sees a small package on his desk.

It’s a tablet and there’s a small note attached to it: _In the case, you get bored -  From A to I_

How in the world did Anton get this here? When he boots it up and looks at the main screen he sees only one icon. The icon looks like an envelope – it must be some kind of messaging app. That’s very rare and expensive technology. There’s already a message waiting for him when he opens it.

>> How’s Great Mastering going?

> your abilities will never cease to surprise me. i don’t even want to ask how many ppl you bribed to get this into my room

>> Clever that you’re not asking. You don’t want to fire someone on your first day.

> i would thank them. i was bored so far…

>> And what about that mancer, the one from my office?

> he’s the only light in this land of dullness

>> I’m already regretting I asked…

> c’mon don’t be like that!

> i would love to chat with you, but i’m too tired, good night Zzz

>> You’re getting old, Ian.

> shut up, Antek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah, they're using a messaging app - fight me! I'm _the_ Scribe and my word is canon. ;)
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.


	3. it was booooring

His next day is full of meeting with even more Mancers. In the morning he meets Mancers waiting to become new Masters, after the lunch, he’s visiting academy’s training ground, and in the evening, he has a big speech in front of all the students and initiated Mancers.

He personally thinks he’s surviving only because Connor is by his side as his guide all day. He’s very active, not as the rest of the Masters. Connor’s a small miracle. Ian really should put him somewhere he can work with people. He knows _everybody_ by their name, Masters’ and initiated Mancers’ as well as students’. Ian is impressed.

Back in his room he gets a quick shower and lies down on the bed with the tablet in his hand. He starts to transfer all his stuff from his personal tablet to this one from Anton. It’s always better to have all things in one place and he feels silly switching between these two devices. Anton is not online but that not stop Ian from spamming him with random thoughts.

> spent all day shaking hands

> it was booooring

> but i discovered that Connor is brilliant with ppl

> i should send him to Ruth, to human resource and that kind of shit

>> By the Shadow! Why are you telling me about this? I can’t care less about what you’ll do with him.

> yea, i‘ll send Connor to Ruth tomorrow

>> Why am I need to know this information? Why did I even give you the tablet?

> bc you love me, my dear friend

>> Don’t mistake my friendship with you as purely sentimental… You’re very useful.

> aww that’s must be the sweetest thing you ever said to me!! i love you too

>> ugh Forget I said anything…

> c’mon Antek, i was only messing with you. you’re too easy target

> Antek?

> Anton! don’t be like that!

> ok, bye bye

>> Good night.

> =)

> sweet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you next time!


	4. and guess who i saw sleeping on the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot - WHAT?! What is it doing here?

Next day, new duties. Not as much as the last week, but Ian’s day is still quite full. However, he’s using all his free time to memorize the layout of the building he lives in now. All the long hallways, dusty unused rooms and dark corners. Just all of it. It’s long after the dinner time and almost all mancers are in their rooms or in common areas.

As he walks in one of the halls far away from main areas, he sees a movement. Someone just turned left at the end of the corridor leading to nowhere. Ian quickly and silently runs that way to see this lost soul. He catches glimpse of a person, definitely a man, with a very light blond hair just before he disappears once again. 

‘ _Where in the Shadow are you going? There’s nothing there, or is it?_ ’

Before Ian reaches the next corner, the man is gone. Ian starts to investigate where he could go, but he finds nothing. No door or ventilation shafts. Nothing. But that young blond wasn’t his hallucination, there must be some kind of exit. He decides to leave it, for now. If there’s a way out of this building, he as the Great Master should know about it.

He’s slowly returning to the livelier parts. All the lights are at night mode, but there is still enough light to see where you go. However, all the lights in the common room are on normal intensity. As he walks in he doesn’t see anyone. Oh, wait – there’s someone laying on the couch.

And if it’s not Ian's lucky day, the someone is Connor. He’s lying on his back, one hand under his head and the other is holding a tablet and is almost touching the floor. His eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his lips. And it’s the nicest view on the whole shadow-damn Mars right now. Ian looks around and sees a folded blanket on the other sofa. He grabs it and very gently, not to wake this sleeping-beauty, covers Connor with it. He also takes the tablet from Connor's hand and puts it on the coffee table next to the couch. But enough is enough, so he goes to his room before someone catches him staring at one of his subordinates.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

> i saw someone sneaking out

> it was one of the young Mancers, waiting to be promoted to Master … i think

> his hair is already too pale that nobody will notice as it’ll turn white or silver lol

>> What you’ll do about it?

> i’ll find who was it, of course

>> Look at you, a week have past and you’re already talking like a true Great Master. I’m kind of disappointed…

> no, no! I want to ask him to show it to me. the way out can be handy sometimes

>> Good. I was starting to worry. When you find it, come to see me from time to time.

> i miss you too, Antek ;)

> and guess who I saw sleeping on the couch

>> It was Connor.

> how u know it??

>> Who else it should be? If it was someone else, you wouldn’t write me about it.

> you know me too well my friend

>> True be told – this man is the almost only thing you talk about.

> no i’m not

> ok I do lol

> but Connor’s too sweet

>> I’m surprised you haven’t bed him yet. That’s very not you.

> argh i just can’t… every time he looks at me i just – argh

 >> Don’t tell me you’re like-like him?

>> Shadow, you do! Otherwise, you’ll already be on top of him or whatever you’re into…

>> And please don’t write me what you’re into, I’m begging you.

> of course, i like him! you saw Connor yourself!

>> I’m starting to have a tendency to skip all the parts where I’ll see ‘Connor’. I didn’t give you the tablet, so you can dream about your crush over it.

> ok ok i’ll try NOT talk about him

> but he’s just so… argh

>> Did you write something just now? Because I’m not seeing it.

> you’re no fun

> ok, how was YOUR day?

>> Don’t even ask… All the people around me are bloody ignorant fools! I had to smash one of my fake bottles before they started to listen to me…

> tell me about it, it’s same here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes - Ian just used _lol_
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you next time!


	5. Or are you calling all mancers by their titles?

It’s breakfast time and Connor’s sitting at one of the Master' tables. The cafeteria is full of people – students, initiated Mancers and Master are all here. Breakfast time is always the busiest, the morning alarm is the same for every mancer inside this building. All the people are sitting and talking while eating their breakfast.

“Good morning, Connor. May I sit?” Connor turns toward a voice and sees their new Great Master.

“Of course, be my guest.”

“Thank you,” Ian says and sits down opposite of him. After half of his meal is eaten, he starts talking again: “There’re two things I want to discuss with you.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Good!” Ian smiles, “First thing first, I want to ask about one of our young Mancers. Don’t worry it’s not something serious,” he adds as he looks at Connor's worry expression. “I believe it’s one of the aspirants to new Masters. All I know about him, I afraid, is that he has a very pale blond hair. I guess you know who he is?”

“Oh, that must be Sean. His hair is a quite unique colour, you can’t overlook him. He already looks like one of the Masters,” he says and points to one of the tables. Sean’s sitting there with a small group, smiling and talking. All mancers around him are roughly the same age.

“That he is. Thank you, Connor.”

“You’re welcome, Great Master.”

“Please – Ian. Or are you calling all mancers by their titles?”

“Well, sometimes – yes. But I will try, Ian,” he says and smiles at him. Ian smiles at him, too.

“And now to the second matter. How I noticed, you’re very good with people. You remember all the names and all the details about almost everyone here.” Connor is a bit surprised by this. He fears it’s some kind of accusation. “No, don’t worry! I think it’s a good thing. In fact, I decided to send you to master Ruth, so you can help her with all the human resources stuff. That's if you want to.”

“I… Yes, I want to.”

“Excellent! If something goes wrong, you can come to me.”

“Thank you, Ian.”

“You’re welcome, have a nice day, Connor,” Ian says as he’s standing up. Before Connor can absorb everything, what happened, Ian is gone.

Connor always wanted to be assigned to this department. Unfortunately, the old Great Master never put him there. And trust me, he asked. And now look at it, Ian is their new boss for less than a fortnight and he already sends him there, before Connor has the opportunity to ask him. He’s truly great Great Master.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at him, Ian can be responsible and mature Great Master when he wants... and still mix a little bit of flirting into it. =)
> 
> And you all knew it will be **SEAN!**
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	6. Can you play chess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy dorky fluff!

Now when Ian knows the name of the Mancers who’s sneaking out, he can get into some action. To approach him directly won’t get him any results. Sean can deny everything. No, no – this need something more sophisticated. Something like help from Anton's boys.

> think u can help me?

>> Oh, already having trouble?

> i need you to spy on someone…

>> I’m listening…

> cool! so, I know the name of the sneaking Mancer and i need you to spy on him when he’s out

> well more when he’s sneaking inside again

>> That’s easy. And what can you tell me about him?

> name’s Sean, has a pale blond almost white hair, early 20’s

>> Very well, I will investigate it. It would help if I knew when he exits the building.

> thank you <3

> give me a week, i will try to watch him closer

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Besides learning Sean's habits, Ian also discovers more about Connor. Mancer’s spending all his evenings in the common room. Most of the time with the tablet in his hands or talking with whatever is there with him. How it seems, Connor hates to be alone.

Tonight is no exception. Connor’s sitting on the sofa, alone, with a book in his hand and a bored expression on his face. When Ian walks in and sees this, he quickly returns to his room and grabs his chess set. It’s nothing fancy, but figures have a nice and simple design. With the set in his hand, he walks into the common room once again.

“Good evening, Connor. Can you play chess?”

“Oh, evening. I think so, I haven’t played for a while.”

“I can always teach you or we can simply play checkers,” Ian says and smiles. “Will you join me?”

“I will, thank you.”

And so, both men sit at the small table and Ian starts to set all the figures. He already plays the game with Anton via messaging, but a bit of training never hurt anybody.

Somewhere in the middle of the game, Connor asks: “How long have you been playing? You’re quite skillful. Who was your teacher?”

“My father, since I was a little boy. We played almost every night before I went to bed. It was better than any night-time story. He gave this set to me the day I was taken to the academy.”

“That’s nice.”

There’s a silence once again but Ian can see that Connor wants to ask him something. He leaves him to struggle for a few more minutes. But still nothing.

“Connor, I can see you want to ask me something. Don’t hold back, I can always just choose not to answer. Go ahead, ask.”

“Oh, ok then. Where’re you came from? I heard something about you were born here, in Ophir.”

“That I was.” This answer gets a surprised gasp from the man sitting opposite of him. “I lived here for about nine or ten years. I know we moved a short time before I manifested as mancer. That’s why I didn’t end up here. Maybe that’s why they sent me here because I already know this city.”

“Interesting.”

“I also was here a few times as a full-time Mancer. I helped with some dig-sites in this area.”

“You were in archaeologist section? That’s sounds exciting. What was your specialization?”

“I was and I still am. And I’m ciphers and translation expert.”

Connor is looking at him with his mouth slightly open. “That’s kind of impressive if you ask me.”

“Thank you. But your skills with people are also impressive. You know _everyone_ here. I’m happy I know at least some and I still get most of them wrong.”

“Thank you,” Connor almost whispers. “And I’m afraid this is check-mate, I won.”

“Congratulations! You haven’t forgotten how to play after all. But I’m demanding re-match, my dear sir. I was distracted by answering your questions.” He almost said, _‘distracted by you’_.

“That’s as much my fault as yours. Remember, you choose to answer,” Connor defends himself with a smile. Ian takes the board and stands up.

“Fair enough. Have a good night.”

“You too, Ian.”

As Ian’s walking back to his room with a smile on his lips he sees Sean. On his way to sneak to the city, no doubt. His hair, as well as his clothing, has a little more style for a simple walk thru the building. Ian nods at him as a greeting and the young mancer just speeds up. Time to send a message to Anton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% non-canon character origin - fight me! There's more where I came from.
> 
> (my dear sunshine - you have _absolutely_ no idea what kind of storm is coming your way...) 
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	7. No problem for Ian Mancer, the Great Master of Ophir's Mancers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning that tags may sometime contains spoilers for new chapters. I'm always adding/updating tags at the same time I'm posting new pieces so if you want to be surprised, avoid tags reading.

> Sean is away

> and i also lost a game of chess

>> Good, I will send one of my men.

>> Against whom?

> …

>> Oh, for shadow-sake! You can use his name, you idiot.

> =)

> i played against Connor and lost

> but it was fun, we talked

> well, i talked and he listened

>> What did you talk about?

> where i come from and stuff

> nothing big, standard info

>> Did you at least ask him the same question? You know how I love to have something on everyone.

> sorry, no

>> :(

> but i demanded a re-match

> OMS!! did you just really used emoji!?!?! i’m dead

>> Don’t overreact. Shadows!

> ok, ok

> i just… i didn’t know you have it in you ;)

>> ugh I’m out. Message me if you get something interesting out of Connor and I will post you an update on Sean.

> see ya later

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later that week, Ian discovers that staying in his office in Chapel gives him some free time. Nobody ever asks about him, if he says he will sleep there, too. The urgency to find the secret passage isn’t as high as it was before. Slowly but steadily, he transfers some more normal cloth there. Everybody would know who he is with this Great Master uniform.

Finally, he’s brave enough to go to see Anton. There’s no one at the gate, but that never stopped him, so why should now? Not many Mancers realize that to open such a gate, you don’t need two mancers. All you need is precisely controlled and quite big charge. No problem for Ian Mancer, the Great Master of Ophir's Mancers. Time to visit his dearest friend.

The way thru the Exchange is smooth and there’s no problem on military check-point either. His temples and all the implants are all the soldier needs to see to let him down to Slums. He’s finally home again. All the years he spent here as a kid, running, hiding… Good old memories. And of course, the times he spent here as an adult, initiated Mancer, working on dig-sites and translating old tablets. The second Anton heard he will be in Ophir only for a short time, he bribed everybody just for Ian to stay here longer.

Ian just hopes Anton isn’t busy, he really wants a drink now. As he goes down the stair to the Market he sees familiar hair on the other side of the plaza. Ian tries to avoid eye contact but he’s too slow. Sean raises his head and their eyes meet and he freezes. There’s no doubt he recognized him. Ian slowly goes to the younger man. It’s time to act.

“As long as you won’t tell anybody, I won’t either, boy.”

Sean just nods and calms a little. “Don’t worry, sir.”

“And you will tell me about your escape route, _kapiš_?” Sean's smile disappears, and he nods again. “Good, enjoy your night.”

“Y-you too, sir.”

The rest of the way to Anton's office is without any more unexpected stops. As he opens the door, he can’t see Anton right away. But one look at the sofa on his left and he can see his friend sitting with a tablet in his hand.

“Bloody shadow! What you’re doing here?!”

“Nice to see you too, Anton.”

“Yeah, hi. How did you get out?”

“That’s a long story and I’ll tell you over a nice glass of something strong.”

“Be my guest, you know where what is.”

“Thank you very much. So, it all starts when I…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian Mancer - the coolest of Masters (well, at least till Sean himself become a Master)
> 
>  _OMS_ \- Oh My Shadow  
>  _kapišto_ \- are we clear (or sth like that)
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	8. Haha, very funny, Ian

As promised, Sean stops at Ian's office the next day. He describes him his escape route and then they speak for a little while. Sean is a clever and strong young man. True, he’s a bit rebellious and he’s not afraid to say what he thinks, but he knows where his loyalty lies. No wonder he was chosen to become a Master in his age. One day, some student will be very lucky to have him as his Master.

The official ceremony for the new master will be next month. All the aspirants need to go thru standard training under the supervision of older Masters. There’s much to be done and that’s why Connor’s knocking on the door of his office now.

“Come in.”

“Hello, Great Master.”

“Hello, second-in-command of the human resources department,” Ian jokes. He’s always teasing Connor like this when he calls him by his title.

“Haha, very funny, Ian.”

Ian smiles and while he’s pointing at the couch, says: “Please have a seat. This will be a long day.” When they are both sitting, he continues: “I need you to take over the preparation of the new master’s ceremony – final training of all ten Mancers and all that. You can pick whoever you want to help you, I trust in your choice.”

“I-… Thank you, Ian. For trusting me this much. I will do my best.”

“I know you will. The next thing is – the army agent will come to me somewhere in the future… to seek new officers. How I hate this,” he says with un-covered disgust. Knowing Connor will understand. “As I know, they’ll already come with a list of names. I will look at it and pass it to you or to one of the others in your department. There’s not much we can do, _but_ if any of the names won’t be to our likening, we can do something about it. That’s why I need your help, to sort this list.”

“I understand. I’ve heard we always somehow manage to change their minds. It’s not easy, but possible. It will be our priority, Ian.”

“Thank you. The next thing on my…”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After the long hours of discussing all the boring, but necessary matters, they’re both tired. Ian stood up few times to stretch his legs and to made them some tea. However, in the end, they ended up with something stronger. Connor cannot help himself but wonder with his eyes over Ian's office. The office is connected with Ian's room by a large movable wall. When it’s open, as it’s right now, these two spaces become one.

From his spot at the sofa, Connor can see an undone bed with clothes on it and cups laying everywhere. How it seems their Great Master is not a big fan of cleaning. On a coffee table, he sees a familiar chess board with a tablet next to it. But the figures look like in the middle of the game. Is Ian playing against himself?

“I would call it a night, what do you think?” Ian says with a yawn, stretching his hands.

“Absolutely, I’m dead.”

“If you want you can… you can sleep on my couch? Or I can sleep on the couch and you in my… bed.” Ian asks gingerly, hiding his face a little.

“I-… thank you for the offer,” Connor answers, surprised by this, “but my room isn’t that far, you know? Sweet dreams, Ian.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. No problem! Good night, Connor,” Ian says, standing in the doorway as Connor leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You tried, Ian, at least you tried...
> 
> Random fun fact: This all started as an idea written down inside a ass-hot car. It was this: _Ian; few day earlier; at Anton_
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	9. Don’t be a smart-ass and show it to me

Past these almost two months, Ian got used to spent most of his free time in the common room. And you can guess why… Of course, it’s because Connor is always here. Or they’re in Ian's office/living space, too. They are becoming closer, becoming friends every day, however, Ian isn’t brave enough yet to make any move towards _more_.

They’re playing chess – Connor’s an excellent opponent, their score is almost 50/50. They’re working on papers and order's matter side by side on the couch. Or they’re simply sitting in the same room and doing their own business. Of course, Ian spends some time with the other members of the Order, too, but not as much as with Connor. He found some mancers with which he has the same hobbies or view on the world.

For example, Michael who’s a big first settler’s nerd gave him an ancient tablet she came across during one of her mission for army outside the city. The encryption is quite hard, and he can’t find the right code to see what’s saved inside it. He’s sitting in his office, his desk’s hidden under the mountain of papers on which he’s trying to come up with a solution to this mystery.

He needs something to occupy his mind with. Clear his head. Maybe changing his surrounding will help. He grabs this bloody tablet and some more paper and goes to the Chapel. There’s never that many people and its atmosphere is just so calming.

As he walks in, he looks around for some nice place where he can work. Pews are too narrow for his needs, but that decorative rectangle thing looks promising. He can lean back on it while he’s sitting at its base. Brilliant! Now he can see why they’re here. With the new strength and cleaned head, he starts anew on this bad-boy tablet.

He’s too into his work that he doesn’t register when someone walks into the Chapel. Not till a voice says: “Oh, hello there. I almost didn’t see you. What you’re working at on this strange place?”

“ _Shadow_!” Ian almost jumps with surprise, “Hello, Connor. Sorry, didn’t see you either. It’s a tablet, settlers' tablet. I’m working on it all day and I’m not even closer to crack its code. Bloody piece of-“

“Hey, calm down. There’s no need to be mad at some piece of technology.”

“Sorry. I just… it should be piece of cake for me. I solved the worst puzzles than this.”

“Maybe you need help.” Connor sits down next to him, their shoulders touching.

“Hm, are you offering your hidden talents?”

“Don’t be a smart-ass and show it to me.”

“Very well,” Ian says as he’s passing tablet to Connor who’s removing his technomancer's gloves.

Connor’s looking at it for a while, but his expression betrays him. He’s as clueless as Ian is. And Ian’s somehow relieved. He would kick himself real hard if it was some super easy code and he just spent all day staring at it like an idiot.

“Ok, you can say it.” Connor finally passed him the tablet back.

“I told you so. Oh, and if it isn’t the best thing to say.”

“Now you just being rude, I have a feeling you don’t want me here,” Connor says and starts to stand up.

Ian just takes his hand and pulls down, smiling. Both their hands glove-less. “No need for such a drastic action, friend.” Only when Connor sits down again, Ian releases his hand. They’re sitting side by side with their shoulders touching again.

 “Got an idea,” Connor says victoriously after a pregnant silence moment. “Talk at me, about this tablet and coding and this kind of things. Sometimes helps when you’re speaking, when you make your thoughts loud. And I may help, too, if I hear something I know about.”

“Interesting idea. We can try it.”

“Well then, speak mumble-jumble at me.”

“With pleasure.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They spent all afternoon like this. Connor constantly leaning to him to see his notes and they’re exchanging ideas and suggestions. And Connor was right, this method really helped. They’re already thru half of the cypher. The hardest part is always to specify what kind of coding is it. This was based on numbers and letter alike.

“Yes! That’s it… this response to this… and this one-.” Ian was on fire. Once you knew which path you need to go, it’s easy. Finally, he got it. “ **YES!** Thank the Shadow!” he says and fist pumps.

“Oh, that this is how it is!” Connor says with fake hurt in his voice. “I did half of the work but all the credits go to some-“

He was interrupted with a hug. When Ian’s leaning back, he says, “Of course I thank you, too. From now on I will call it ‘ _The Connor Method_ ’. Thank you.”

Connor’s still in a small shock from the unexpected hug. “Well, you’re welcome. Any time.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Dinner?”

“Shadow, yes. Next time we should bring some snacks.”

“Agree. Come on, before they eat all our food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _They hugged!_ High-five!
> 
> 75% of head-canons I'm using are collective work of our Technomancer group. Some of them were only one sentence long, some were longer but they're giving me this inspiration and strength to write this. <3
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	10. let’s stay within legal boundaries

> Antek…

> i hugged him

> it was good

> and then I ‘invited’ him to the dinner… to our cafeteria

> can i hug him again?

>> For fuck-sake, Ian

>> I can’t believe I’m doing this… Did he like it too?

> he didn’t run away, so… and he didn’t say anything after the hug

>> I think you can hug him more. But maybe ask him next time?

> I’ll <3

> thank you, ur the best!

>> Just do something about him so I can have a normal conversation with you again.

> hey, i’m not stopping you from talking with me about YOUR crush

>> In your dreams, Ian.

> one day

> one day you will tell me…

>> No, I won’t.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tomorrow is Dowser's birthday and all Abundance just stops working and starts to enjoy life for one day. His birthday is always on this exact day for over a hundred years, but the free day is a free day so nobody’s complaining about it. Not even the Dowser himself, who-ever-his-face-is-now.

It’s a tradition in Ophir's and in any other Abundance city's Orders to have a big dinner in one of the rarely used great halls. And is also a tradition that all the mancers get their free day. They can see their families or friends or just lay in bed all day long. Whatever their heart desires.

The morning before this day, during the breakfast time, Ian walks into the cafeteria and stands up at one of the free tables. All eyes are immediately on him. Everybody already knows what he’s about to say, but still. Hear it makes everybody super hyped for that free day.

“Good morning, dear mancers. How you surely know, tomorrow is a big day – the Dowser's Day.” He pauses because everybody starts cheering. After a while, he’s talking again: “There’ll be a big party for all of us, _however_ , we need to start preparations today, so nobody will be forced to do it tomorrow. I already assign few of you, so it’s up to you – you know what’s need to be done and all that. Now to the more pleasant stuff. Starting tomorrow's morning alarm, you can do whatever you want – but please, let’s stay within legal boundaries.” All people start laughing, just how Ian expected. “As a good Abundance citizen, I must, and I will remind you of all the wonderful events you can visits as is expected from you, good citizens. There’s that big army parade at the Source, wonderful fair at Exchange and some…”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everybody's mood is superb all day. Everybody is talking about what they'll do tomorrow and who they’ll visit. Ian knows that Anton will be busy doing all the crime he can during the only day army doesn’t care at all. However, he always wanted to visit the Exchange fair.

During the lunchtime, Connor sits opposite of him with his own food. “Hello.”

“Hi, Connor. I got this idea… I want to go to the fair at Exchange tomorrow and I… Do you want to go too, with me?”

Connor looks at him and Ian froze, fearing he cross some line. Maybe that yesterday hug was really a bad idea. Before his brain can come up with some kind of apology, Connor answers, “Yeah, I do. I never was there, so I’m curious.”

“Great!” he almost shouts how happy he is. His face must be one big smile. “It’ll be fun. Tomorrow, hour after the breakfast sounds good?”

“Sounds good.”

“Ok, see you tomorrow then,” Ian’s saying as he’s standing from the table. He’s still smiling like an idiot. What he can’t see now, however, is that Connor is the same. Plus, some blushing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

> me and Connor are going to the fair tomorrow

>> Finally!

> it’s not a date…

>> Don’t lie to me, in your head it is a date.

> yeah, it is ;)

> what’s ur plans?

>> You don’t really want to know… trust me

> ok =(

>> But you have fun

> i will, night night

>> Good night, Ian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you see it? That incoming fluff hurricane on the horizon?
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	11. I want to try everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff hurricane is here! You should call your dentist and make an appointment to see them, because this is teeth-rotting fluff!!!

Ian’s standing in front of his wardrobe for 15 minutes now, thinking about what he should wear today. After all, this is a big day – he and Connor are having a un-official date! He can’t wear his favourite leather jacket – for the obvious reason – but he can put on his high boots. Why he’s so nervous?

Finally, he’s dressed up and he’s heading to the main entrance. Connor’s already waiting there. He isn’t wearing anything special, it’s just standard free-time clothing. He’s really not going out that often. But what’s important is, that they both look normal. Like two normal people and not like two Mancers.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Every normally free space on the main square is occupied with some kind of stall, attraction or game. Ian’s never seen this many people in one place. Are there really this much people living within Ophir's walls? People are laughing, chatting and kids are running from one place to the other. Did he just saw some of his students?

He looks at Connor and he sees that he’s as amazed as Ian is. His eyes are jumping from one thing to the next and there’s an excited smile all over his face.

“What do you want to try first?”

“I have absolutely no idea, but I want to try _everything_!” There’s a spark in Connor's eyes.

“You and me both, friend. We can go from right to left,” Ian suggested.

“Ok, I’m just hoping I have enough Serum…”

“If not, I’m buying.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With half-eaten shared candyfloss in hand, they stop in front of some kind of shooting range.

“Good day, gentlemen. Want to try your aim?”

“How’s it working?” Connor asks.

“You take this gun, don’t worry it’s safe, and you try to knock down the target under whatever you want to win. You have five attempts, but I can tell you can shoot.”

“Sounds like fun, two guns, please,” Ian says as he’s reaching into his pocket for some Serum.

Ian’s looking at all the prizes in front of him. There’re some toys, paper flowers and stuffed animals. All the animals are cute and fluffy, this is must be how they looked back on Earth then. With eyes on the prize, he shoots. He’s a bit embarrassed it took him three shots, but the red paper flower is his. He looks to his left, at Connor, and sees that he, too, got his prize. It’s a stuffed animal of some kind. The small label attached to its ear says it’s a rabbit.

“Well done gents! Enjoy your prizes.”

“Wait, I want to shoot once more,” Ian says and pays some more Serum to the man. Connor’s looking at him in confusion. “I need that big pink animal for my friend.”

This time Ian doesn’t miss, and that pink abomination is his. By its label it’s an elephant – were elephants pink? Now just come up with an idea how to send it to Anton. His wish is granted when he sees one of Anton's man.

“Wait here for a bit, be right back.”

As soon as mobster sees Ian walking towards him with the big plushy he starts to smile. Ian has the right guy for this job.

“I’m back!”

“What was that all about?”

“Just giving a gift to my oldest friend. Speaking of…” Ian is now facing Connor and puts his red flower into one of Connor's button holes in his open jacket. When he looks up, he sees a big smile on his face.

“In that case. I wanted to give this later, but…” he says and gives Ian his cute animal. Now there’s a big goofy smile on Ian's face, too.

“Thank you. Now, come on, I saw this delicious looking food. We have to try it out.” He takes Connor's hand and turns them in that direction.

When Connor’s walking next to him on their way to the stall, they’re still holding hands. One moment, Ian loses his grip a little, but Connor doesn’t let go of his hand. All butterflies are flying in his stomach right now.

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They’re sitting on the bench with a big bag of popcorn between them. And Ian's new plushy friend is sitting on his left. The plaza is still full of people, but it isn’t as wild as before. They have only a few more hours left before the grand dinner will begin.

Suddenly a boy runs pass them, but when he notices who they are, he runs back.

“Hello Great Master, hello Master Connor,” the boy with paler brown hair says.

“Oh, hello there, Zachariah. How’s your day? Did you visit Scott at the clinic? I bet he would be happy to see you.” Connor asks. His unlimited knowledge in action once again.

“I was!”

“What you up to now, boy?” Ian asks, and another boy runs to them.

“I want to try that big merry-go-round, but Andrew doesn’t want to.”

“It’s not my fault it makes me dizzy and worst. If you want to see me… oh, hello Masters,” the brown hair boy says, only now noticing two masters sitting before him.

“Good day to you too, Andrew. Zach, if your friend doesn’t want to, don’t push him into it. I bet he too can find something you don’t want to do.”

“Oh, you bet I know about such thing…”

“Ok, ok! You won,” Zachariah says and both boys run away once again.

“You really know everything about everyone! You know I cannot possibly be more impressed then I was a month ago, right?”

“I can always try…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	12. Can he stop looking cute for just one second?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff hurricane is not as strong as was yesterday, but fluff still continuous!

It’s time to head back to the Source. Theoretically, Connor can still do whatever he wants, but Ian, as the Great Master he is, must be at that big Mancer's dinner party. He and Connor are slowly walking back, side by side.

“By the way. Nice pair of boots you have, Ian.”

“Oh, thank you! I have them for a long time now. They’re my favorites, they’re quite unique.”

“But I have a feeling I saw one like these somewhere before.”

“Hmm,” is all Ian says to that. Everything would be either so much easier or so much more complicated if Connor recalls where and on whom he saw these before. “I enjoyed myself today, thank you for coming with me.”

“Yeah, it was fun. We should do it again next year.”

“Deal!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The banquet isn’t as bad as Ian imagined. Everybody is in a great mood. Ian even has some time to get to know more of his subordinates better. He talks with his friends as well as with some new people he hasn’t the pleasure to meet with properly before. His new favourite is Sam, who is this wise but sassy and very friendly grandma Mancer.

Overall, this diner is a success. Everybody is eating, talking and drinking. Ian with his high tolerance has no problem keeping up with both Sam and Peter, both are incredible drinkers. For some time, Connor’s also trying to keep up, but he’s a lightweight. And how it seems, he’s a sleepy drunk, too. The moment he hits his limits, he’s snorting on the table. Can he stop looking cute for just one second?

Ian excuses himself from the table, he throws Connor hand over his shoulder and leads him to the rooms. Connor is a bit heavier than he looks, so Ian decides to drop him in his own room. Despite all the moving what’s going on right now, Connor is somehow still sleeping. Ian is a good host, so he takes Connor's jacket and boots off and lays him down on his bed. He himself will sleep on the couch. He also puts some pills and a glass of tea on the headboard of the bed. He has a big urge to kiss Connor's forehead, but he fights it and leaves before he does something stupid.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Connor wakes up cuddling a pillow in a room light up only with a small lamp on the headboard. How he got here? Where is he? That are the things he doesn’t know, but what he does know is that this bed is comfortable, and it smells nice. With a pillow still in the grip he tries to look around the room, but his head is killing him. Fortunately, whoever brought him here also left something to fight this condition. Before he knows, he’s sleeping again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Ian comes back to his room after a few more hours of good time, he sees Connor cuddling one of his pillows. Still sleeping, but the tea, as well as the pills,  are gone. With a smile on his lips and weirdly good feeling in his stomach, he grabs the spare blanket and pillows from a closet and goes to sleep.

However, he sees as a small diode on his tablet is blinking, indicating a new unread message. So, he takes it. Lying on his couch under the blanket, he boots it up.

>> What is it? Do you have anything to do with this?

>> Ian! Answer me!

>> Why is there this big pink thing sitting in my chair?

Ian starts laughing. That mobster he gave the elephant to is a saint! He himself wouldn’t come up with something like this. He should find him again…

>> You know what?

>> I could use it for drug smuggling… Nobody will look inside this, because nobody can look AT it.

> don’t you DARE! i will not stand that kind of treatment toward that elephant!

> i won that for you in shooting game!

> but if you really don’t want it =( u should give it to some poor kid in slums

>> Didn’t know you can shoot…

> me neither and here i go, winning thing

> i also won flower for Connor

>> Oh, right – your 'date' went well?

> yeah =)

> he’s now sleeping in my bed

>> ????

> he tried to keep up with me in drinking contest

> cute

> and then he passed out and my room was closer

>> Whatever…

> what’s up?

> you sound grumpy, what happened? did something go wrong?

>> Yes… You can say it did

> ok, won’t ask what

> but – are u ok?

>> I will be

>> Good night, Ian.

> =(

> night

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ian is already walking in his room, preparing for the next day when he hears still sleepy voice from his bed, “G-Good morning. How did I…?”

“You really shouldn’t try to win a drinking contest, you lightweight.”

“Oh… And what am I doing in your room, … in your bed?”

“It was closer,” Ian says like it’s the most obvious thing. “Are you feeling ok?”

“Yeah, the pills helped, thank you.”

“Any time. But you really should stay within your limits next time.”

“I will try. And I should go to my room, but once again – thank you,” he says as he’s standing up and heading to the door.

“As I said – any time. Have a nice day, Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weather forecast reports an angst storm coming! Ready yourself!
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	13. No need for a glass, not today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst storm is here!

The army officer is now standing in his chapel's office. Ian tries to look as calmly as possible. The thought itself is pressing all his buttons. This woman is here to tell him the names of Mancers army wants to have in its ranks. He can almost forget all about Abundance policy until this happens. They’re no more than war machines and officers for the army. There’s no place or time for them to be scholars and to study the first settler's artefacts.

And so, he stands here, leaning back on his table and looking at the officer with his best steely and professionally expression.

“Good day, sir,” she says and salutes.

“Hello. At ease, soldier.”

“There’s the list of the Mancers general sends.”

“Thank you, you can leave. I will…” he stops as he looks at the names. He already sees few which will be a problem, but then he sees one particular name. “ _Wait_ , I can already tell you that Connor Mancer won’t leave academy grounds.” His blood is boiling. _How dare they!_ Under Connor's name is a note saying he’ll be deployed straight to the front. No messing around.

“Sir?”

Despite his inner rage, his voice is still in an acceptable level, the voice of the Great Master, “He’s now and will be, engaged in some Order's inner business. I can’t replace him. You can tell that to your superior.”

“Understood, sir.”

“Good, you can leave now.”

The second the door closed, he just dropped to the desk. His legs are like jelly and his vision all blurry. Without thinking he shakes his head, rises and walks out of the room. He needs to get out as soon as possible. He doesn’t care if he’s still wearing his Great Master uniform, not today.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

His way to Anton goes smoothly and he’s standing in the familiar office in no time. However, Anton is not here. Not even his boys. ‘ _Good, at least I don’t need to explain him anything,_ ’ Ian thinks when he’s reaching to the upper shelf for some good beverage. When he has it, he drops to the sofa and opens the bottle. No need for a glass, not today.

Ian doesn’t even know how much time passed, but suddenly he hears squeak as the door opens. He really doesn’t care if it’s Anton's men or some of his "clients" – hell, it can be Dowser himself. He doesn’t care, not today.

“Bloody Shadow! Ian, what are you doing here? In the middle of the day?!”

“Hi, _Antek_. Just had a shitty meeting.”

Meanwhile, Anton takes some glass and sits next to him. As he’s pouring the alcohol into it, he asks, “Will you tell me what the hell happened? You look like shit.”

“Aww, thank you! You too look astonishing today. Do you like my uniform?”

“Oh, fuck. It must be something really shitty if you’re dodging my questions. Will you at least hint me what it was?”

After a long silence, Ian answers with two words, “Connor… army…”

“ _Kurva_.”

“ _Kurva_ indeed. I will drink to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Kurva_ \- shit, fuck, ...
> 
> When I got this idea I had the most maniacal laughter in my life... Am I normal?  
> Also plus points for anyone who knew this is coming since chapter 8 (foreshadowing baby!)
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	14. You’re not going anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing first - this fic is going on for 14 days! Fourteen days of daily updates! Go me!

It’s past the lunch-time and Connor has no clue where Ian is. Today was the day when he had the meeting with the army's agent and he should give this damn list to him like hours ago. Maybe he simply has too much to work on that he forgot. But that doesn’t sound like Ian at all, this list is a serious business. It can change the life of whoever is on it.

Connor waits until dinner time, but Ian is still gone. Well if he’s in his office all day he must be hungry as a mole. With that in mind, Connor grabs some easily transportable food and goes to find his friend. First, he goes to the common room – no Ian here, then to his office in the academy building – same here. Chapel it is then.

He just catches as the mancer having gate duty is leaving. He waves at him. “ _Wait!_ I need to go inside,” the man just looks at him, confused. “Give me five minutes, please. If I don’t come out till then, you can go.”

Young mancer nods and they open the gate together. “Five minutes, not a second longer.”

“Thank you, Mark.”

This chapel always has such a peaceful atmosphere. Even this late in the evening. No time for this now. Standing in front of the door to Ian's office he hesitates, but his fear that something may happened is stronger and so he knocks. And there’s no answer from the other side. Connor takes the knob, it's unlocked. He walks in and is expecting tired Ian sitting behind his desk with a tablet or paper in his hand. However, the whole room is dark and empty.

When he’s at the table he sees paper laying on the floor. He picks it up and looks at it – it’s that army list. Why is it laying here like that? He quickly goes through it until his eyes stop on his name. His heart almost stops with the shock. Is this the reason why Ian isn’t here, did he have the same reaction to Connor's name as Connor himself?

“I hope he didn’t do anything stupid,” he says for himself. He must find him.

With a help from Mark, he exits the Chapel and goes to the living wing of the academy building. His head full of fear what will happen. Of course, he doesn’t want to go to war. Some of them, some of the Mancers, are eager to start serving Abundance, but he… No, he never was a fan of war. He’s more brain than muscles. He’s too inside his own head he almost misses the person walking down the hall. It’s Ian! He has his uniform jacket over his shoulder, holding it in one hand. His silver head is down and his steps slow.

“ _Ian!_ ” Connor almost shouts. Ian raises his head, but he doesn’t turn or stops walking. “Ian! _Wait_.” Connor catches up with him and takes his hand in his. And Ian finally looks at him. His normally smiley face is dim and that spark in his eyes is also gone. “Where were you? I was looking for you all afternoon. I… I saw the list, saw my name on it.”

In that, Ian is hugging him, and Connor returns the hug without hesitation. They’re standing there like this for a while, just hugging. “You’re not going anywhere,” Ian whispers near his ear.

“But they-“

“No! I’ve already told them. You’re staying here… with me…”

“Ian. You don’t ha-”

Suddenly Ian cups Connor's cheek with his hand. And looks into his eyes, his thumb sometimes strokes over his cheek. After what felt like an eternity had the pass he asks, almost whispers, “Can I kiss you?” Connor's mind goes blank, but he leans forward till their lips meet.

Since the first day they met, there was this mutual affection which led to them became friends over these three months. But their friendship shifted, changed after the fair on the Dowser's Day. They both were a step away from the final change and nor Ian or Connor wasn’t brave or stupid enough to cross the lane. Not until now. And it feels so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, am I right?! ;)
> 
> I will take a pause in my crazy daily updating. I **have** more ideas, but I don't somehow have the willpower/mood to sit down and write them down (I know when I sit down and start writing there's no stopping me) - so I don't have enough chapters to make this going like it was till now. And this stage of story is a good time to take a break, too. I will come back, .... someday in near future. Shadow knows I can't resist to post it when more is done. ;)  
>  EDIT: this hiatus is over, you can keep reading!
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you in near future!


	15. I could get used to this kind of waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise - I'm back!! And with more fluff!!

They end up in Ian's bed, but nothing more than slow, sweet kissing and cuddling isn’t happening. They’re only enjoying newfound closeness and emotions. And it feels so natural like they were both waiting their whole lives for this to happen.

Finally, they fall asleep together. Connor being the big spoon because Ian needs to feel he’s here. Needs to know he’s not going anywhere. Their bodies tight against one another, one of Connor's hand on Ian's heart. And Ian feels like he’s home again, the feeling he didn’t have for many years. Connor is his home.

Ian always wakes up just a short time before the alarm and today isn’t an exception. Connor’s still sleeping though. Ian slowly turns and looks at the peaceful, content expression on his face. Now when he’s allowed to, he leans forward and kisses Connor's forehead first, then his brows, his cheek and finally he kisses him on lips. Connor’s already smiling at that moment and kisses him back.

“I could get used to this kind of waking up.”

“Me, too. Good morning,” Ian says and kisses him again, this time he’s aiming for Connor's ear and neck. Connor just closes his eyes and tilts his head a little to give him more access. Their hands are slowly roaming without any specific goal.

This wonderful moment ends with the sound of the alarm. Time to get up and get ready to face another day. They’re walking around the room and getting ready.

Connor is standing in front of wash-basin, brushing his teeth and he asks, “What will happen now? How we manage… _this_? Manage us?”

“I can’t go back to what wa-“ Ian walks behind him and puts his head on his left shoulder. His hands around Connor's middle.

“That’s not what I was talking about and you know it! Should we hide it?”

“As far as I know there’s no super _no_ for this. Well till it affects our job.”

“That it already did, you told them I won’t go anywhere.” As he says that, he looks at Ian thru small mirror on the bathroom wall.

“And I would do it even if we were just friends or colleagues. I mean it when I say you are an important part of this Order. And to the question, if we should hide it – I have absolutely no problem with kissing you in the middle of the crowded canteen.” To prove his point, he kisses Connor's neck again.

“Well, I may have a problem with that,” Connor says a bit defensively, but Ian can see the starting blush. “But discreet kissing or holding hands is ok with me.”

“Then you get what you’re asking for, my dear,” Ian says and puts a small kiss to his ear.” Besides I have a feeling some of our co-workers are already scented we have something special going on.”

“You have no idea, I’ve heard there’re even bets on us.”

“Wow. This is how you know that Order is strong and that is holding together – thru bets and gossips.”

They’re now standing in front of the door and Connor turns to head Ian. “Before we go – where have you been yesterday? I was worried sick when I couldn’t find you.”

“I had some business to attend and some people to meet.”

“Ok, you don’t need to tell me what you been up to, just… Tell we where I can find you next time you’re not at the Source.”

“If you can’t find me here, go and ask at Curiosity's. Someone there will find me afterwards.”

“Ok…weird, but ok. Thank you.”

They kiss one last time and go out of Ian's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have new five chapters (including this one) and I just _can't_ not post them!! They're just sitting here, looking at me and begging me to share them with you and who am I to not grand them this simple wish. ;)
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	16. Shadow knows I won’t do this sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Ian really did while Connor was worry-sick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Damn" you and your overthinking small details and unimportant things and making a mountain out of a molehill!! It's giving me all kinds of ideas I didn't have before!!  
> In other words - I love all your feed-back, theories and ideas... That's what keeps me going and it literally changed this story.

Ian and Anton are sitting on the sofa in Anton's office. Both are already pretty tipsy at this point. Ian’s drinking because he tries to forget today's catastrophic day and Anton drinks just because he can. There’re already two empty bottles of strong alcohol on the table.

Out of nowhere, Anton looks up from his tablet and says, “You should go to Curiosity's.”

“And why the fuck I should want to go there? I’m happy here.”

“You look like you want to kill something. And bar's Arena is the best place for it.”

“Are you planning…? You know what – I don’t care. And you’re right, I really want to punch something… Ok, I will go.”

“ _Wait!_ You’ll go there like this?” Anton says as Ian starts getting up, and points at Ian's Great Master gear.

“Well, I would rather not. Do you have something I can borrow?”

Anton says nothing and walks to one of his many lockers. He reaches inside and takes out an old leather jacket. The jacket is black as star-less night and has small red patchwork wings on its left sleeve. He wore this piece of clothing on his visits in the city. Anton has one, too. They looked so badass together.

“Are you kidding me right now?! You still have it? After all these years?” Anton nods and before he can make a single step toward him, Ian is hugging him. “Oh, how I love you! I just hope, it will fit me.” It fits him perfectly. He caresses the leather with his fingers, it’s just perfect.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’s late afternoon and bar is slowly filling with people going here straight from their work. Some of the tables are already taken. People are chatting while drinking. Waitresses’re walking around with trays full of various drinks. And of course, hookers are here, too. Everything what citizen needs to forget about the outside world is in this small safe island name Curiosity's. Fights in Champion Arena will start in next hour or so.

The moment he walks in, he sees the familiar face. “Nice to meet you again.”

“Likewise,” black-hair man with short pony-tail answers, smiling. “Cool piece of clothin’ you have here.”

“Thanks. By the way – brilliant idea to put that elephant in his chair. I must say I would never come up with an idea like that. What’s your name?” Ian asks and reached his hand.

“Thank you, sir. Names Alex, but since the elephant matter, everybody calls me Pinky,” mobster properly introduces himself and shakes hands with Ian.

“No need for that _sir_ , we’re partners in crime now, after all. I’m Ian. And you haven’t got into a big trouble ‘cause of that?”

“Hell no, Ian. I must say I almost got into some, but other boys helped me out.”

“Good, good,” Ian smiles. “I’m guessing that you being here is not some lucky coincidence.”

“Boss said you’re a clever one. No, it ain’t. Boss also said ya need to help with somethin’ military related. I can help you out.”

“Oh, I’m listening.”

“One of the general's sidekicks is here tonight. She’s kinda easy to coax. So…”

“So, I will go to her and sweet talk my way out of my precarious situation. Clever.” Pinky just smiles at him. “Where’s she?”

“Upstairs.”

“Let's do it, lead the way. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, this’ all Boss' idea.”

They go upstairs and Pinky points at the woman sitting at one of the tables, colorful and surely expensive drink in her hand. She’s around mid-30’s, with blond hair in a bun. Time to act, Ian walks towards her. Pinky just a few steps behind him.

“Good day, miss.”

Woman looks up at him from her drink. Her brown eyes are roaming on him a bit longer than it’s comfortable for Ian. “Hello. Do I know you?”

“No, not yet. But I heard you can help me with something. I’m Ian Mancer.”

“Oh, a technomancer,” the woman says with un-hidden excitement in her voice. Ian’s just hoping she’s not one of the people with mancer kink. “I’m Maya. What can I do for you, Ian?”

And so, Ian starts talking about his problem. He already told the sergeant, that Connor won’t go anywhere, but having a little insurance never hurt.

“Sounds like something I can help you with. The real question is – what you’ll do for me?” Her eyes are on him again. Her intentions clear as day. Ian just sighs, knowing what kind of offer will come next. Of course, she’s one of the fetishists.

“Dear, miss – Maya – I know where’re you heading, and I will stop you right here,” Ian says with his Great master's voice. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re a beautiful woman, alas I’m not into women.” Of course, it’s a lie. He was with men and women alike. But firstly – she isn’t his type at all and secondly – even if they’re still just friend at this point, he would feel like he’s cheating on Connor.

“Pity, a real _pity_. In that case, I can come up with something else.” She’s thinking for a while and then she says, “Have you ever fought in Curiosity's Arena? I always wanted to see technomancer in action, one way or another.” Her voice is still full of flirtation, how it seems she doesn’t like when someone says no to her.

“I fought before, not in the Arena though. However, I’m in.”

“ _Excellent!_ I will talk to the organizer,” she says and walks away.

“That was a close one,” Ian says and turns to Pinky. “I was really worried for a second. How I hate these people.”

“You met some of those freaks before, ain’t ya?”

“More than you think, yea. Don’t get me wrong – some of them are fun to be with. But some are just… real freaks.”

“That I don’t envy ya. Wanna grab some drink before it starts?”

“Hell yeah! Shadow knows I won’t do this sober.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenes from Curiosity's are basically fan-service from me to you guys! Your idea that Ian wasn't at Anton just for a friendly drinking and that he did something extra to keep Connor with him started all this madness.  
> Oh, and Pinky is the same. He was just some random face-less, name-less mobster but you kinda liked him, so... You're welcome ;) <3
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	17. You wish, old fox

The ceremonial will take place in four days and all the preparation are in full mode. Ceremonial uniforms are in the hands of tailors, all high-rank Mancers are discussing the big day program and scheduling and so much more is happening. And in all that chaos, Ian tries to talk with both soon-will-be-new Masters, and with all the older Mancers engaged into the preparations.

With young Masters, so he knows what kind of men and women will teach their future Mancers and with an older one to assign them to new posts after all the ceremonial matter will be over.

Right after the ceremonial itself, all older Masters will come to one room and they’ll be discussing who of the Masters will go to whom of the students. Some new Masters will get their own student right away, but some will have to wait. In meanwhile they’ll be watching over a group of younger students. There are some pretty easy matches, however, with some students, it’s a bit harder to tell to whom they should be assign.

There’s still much to be done. However, Ian and Connor are able to find some free time they can spend together. No Order talking, just the two of them in the same room.

They’re in common room. Ian is laying on his back on the couch, his boot-less legs are on Connor's lap, who’s sitting on the opposite end of said piece of furniture. Ian’s doing something on his tablet and Connor’s reading one of his books. They’re alone here.

Well, they were alone until somebody walks in. Ian looks that way and sees as young Sean sits on one of the free armchairs. He’s proudly wearing a very familiar jacket.

“Are you really going to wear it inside?” Ian sits a little more and leans his back against sofa armrest as he’s asking him. His long legs still on Connor's lap, who starts caressing Ian's calf.

“Hey, it’s mine now. I can do whatever I want with it,” Sean smirks. That bastard, he knows what this jacket means to him too well.

“That may be true. But trust me – you’ll never look as cool wearing it as its previous owner.”

“You wish, old fox.”

They’re both smiling. Their conversation’s easier and more casual after their yesterday's adventure. Ian is expecting Connor to ask what they’re talking about. But Connor says nothing, still uninterested in their exchange.

“Hmm,” Ian sarcastically nods. “By the way – did she caught you in the end?”

“She tried, but thankfully no. She was a real freak. You could at least warn me, you know?”

“I did, but as is your habit – you didn’t listen to your elder.” After a short pause, Ian asks Sean, “Are you nervous? About becoming a Master, I mean.”

“Hell yeah, I am. Only a fool won’t be.”

“That’s good, that tells a big deal about you. Don’t worry, you will be great at being a master.”

“I think that myself. You have nothing big to worry about, Sean,” Connor suddenly says.

“Thank you.” Sean relive is visible on his whole body. “And… did you already pick someone for me? I know I should not suppose to know, but…” Connor and Ian look at each other and then Connor nods and Sean smiles. “Ok. I’m interrupting your alone time long enough. See you later, old men,” with that he rises and leaves the room.

“Care to enlighten me what you two were talking about or will I be better without this piece of information?”

“I will tell you, but we should go to somewhere more private.”

“Now I’m even more curious to know what happened.”

When they’re sitting on Ian's sofa, he starts to tell him about events from Curiosity's. Connor doesn’t believe him a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can tell you're dying with curiosity what more happened at Curiosity's... 
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	18. That was AWESOME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka _Curiosity's Adventure part 2_

Ian and Pinky talk a bit more and they manage to get some drinks before Maya finds them again. Now they’re standing before the arena manager.

“Show will start in ten minutes. Any question, gent?”

“What are the rules? What’s allowed?” Ian asks.

“There will be three rounds. You can pick whatever weapon your heart desires and you’ll get a set of healin’ injections. Every round ‘ll be with the different type of enemies and their numbers will be increasin’, too. Human opponents please only knock down, but you can kill animals. No other rules.”

“Ok. One last question – can I have someone with me? To fight by my side?”

“I’m afraid that miss didn’t say anything ‘bout that… but I will ask her. One way or another, first rounds will be only you. Good luck, Mancer.”

The manager walks away, and Ian looks at Pinky one last time before he will walk into the Arena. “Shadows, what did I sign up to? Wish me luck, Pinky.” Alex nods and turns to leave him alone. “Oh! _Wait!_ ” Ian stops him and starts to undress his precious jacket. “Take this and guard it with your life.”

“You got it. Good luck, Ian,” Pinky says and finally walks away.

Ian himself walks into the pre-arena room, some kind of armoury with various weapons and armors. Ian grabs sturdy looking staff, a nail gun and his promised two healing injections. Time to kick some asses.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The first round was easy enough. Just a bunch of supposedly raiders with armored ostriches. A piece of cake for Ian. He only electrified his weapon for a show. After all, Maya wanted to see technomancer in action and he’s kind of afraid he would fight here until her wish is granted. And this first group of enemies isn't even worthy of his powers.

The second round is more interesting. His opponent is a big pack of moles with three alpha adult moles in the middle. This time Ian has to use some of his tricks to avoid getting hurt. He uses a Storm to kill the small annoying beast and then he punches the Shadow out of the bigger ones. Overall the physical and psychical exhaustion what’s happening, Ian’s having fun. It feels good to unleash all his energy and stretch a little, too.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After the second round is over, the manager finds him again and Ian also sees Pinky standing in the background.

“Well done, Mancer! The last round will start in about fifteen minutes, we need to prepare your last opponent. Oh, and before you go – Miss said you can choose yourself a partner for this one. Good luck.”

“That was _AWESOME!_ You’re real bad-ass. You have no idea how much money is in bets today…” Pinky starts talking gleefully when they sit at the table.

“Yes, I am,” Ian winks at him, glass already at his lips. “Damn, that’s some good stuff right here. They told me I can pick my side-kick – are you in, Pinky?”

“Hell no. Sorry, but I love my limbs where they’re now.”

Ian questioningly rises an eyebrow. “Do you know something I don’t?”

“Your enemy ’ll be a mantis.”

Ian almost spits his drink. “By the Shadow! _How?_ ”

“Hey, man, don’t ask me. Only thing I know is, that nobody ever defeated it.”

“Shit! I need to find someone strong, and fast. There’s no way I will face that alone.” Ian looks around the bar. And then at the entrance, he sees his 'prey'. “Excuse me for a sec, it seems all the gods are not hating me today,” he says to Pinky and goes to the totally oblivious man at the bar. “You don’t even know how happy I’m that you’re here.”

Young blond turns to face him. “Great Master, what the hell? Are you the one everybody talks about here?”

“Indeed. And I have a proposition for you that will make you a part of the legend that’s born here tonight. Want in, Sean?”

“Damn… I’m kinda want to. But that will be suicide. You better have something really good to bribe me with.”

“We can come up with something… come, we have a table over there. We can talk business there.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sean's prize was Ian's precious jacket. But it’s worth it. Combined powers of two technomancers are enough to kill that monster. And Ian notices that Sean is very powerful and skillful in combat as well. This man has a bright future before him, Ian can tell. Maya finds them shortly after the fight is over and says to Ian that she will try to do something about his situation. Sean, Pinky and Ian are sitting at their table, both Mancers exhausted but with smiles on their lips.

“You didn’t even have time to tell me why we did it for? Or is this your normal mid-week night? By the way - Nice moves, old fox.”

“Oh, why thank you. You’re not bad either, blondie.” Ian says and winks at him. Sean just eye-rolls, but he’s smiling. “Needed to make sure that things will stay as they’re now. In fact, it was my friend's idea.” Ian finishes his drink. “Ok, enough is enough – I should head back home. You two enjoy your evening. It was nice to meet you again, Pinky. Say hi and thanks to your boss from me. And Sean – watch out. There’s a Mancer lover running here. And she’s not the good kind. Good night, gents.” Alex gives him his Great Master jacket Anton sent from his office and Ian leaves.

On his way to the Source, he starts thinking about what he did today to save this one Mancer. All his adrenalin and excitement wear off somewhere in the middle of the Exchange and now he’s really exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's never such a thing as too much Sean. Also - now you know why Sean was so calm while defeating that mantis to save Zach. It wasn't his first bug he crushed.
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	19. All looks and no functionality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone ordered some fluff with extra sweetness and spiciness on top?

> thank you, Antek

> your influence will never cease to impress me

> \+ it was fun =)

>> Yes, your expression while fighting was all telling.

> u were there?!?

> we could fight together, side by side

> like old times !!!

>> You’re forgetting that I have a reputation to maintain and everybody here knows my face

> you could wear one of yor man' fullface masks xD

>> Haha

>> Since when you become a comedian?

>> What about the one you did all this?

> Connor’s safe and sound

>> That’s all you going to tell me? Hm…

>> Oh

>> OH!

> oh – what?

>> You are finally together!

> and how would you know that? do you have a spy on my school?

>> You aren’t denying it… And give me some credit, Ian. We know each other long enough for me to know what’s happening in that little head of yours.

> care to share this piece of info about me?

>> Ok

>> When you’re ‘on the hunt’ you can’t stop talking about whoever you want.

>> However, the moment you get them, you’re mute as fish. Especially if the someone is really special to you.

>> So now become the blissful peace for me!

> hmm

> i can still spam your tablet with my cutie

>> Ugh

>> I should stay in silent.

> but you’re right, i have a tendency to keep thing to myself once things became ‘more’

>> Are you happy? You and him?

> yes i am and he is too

>> Good, good…

> <3

> and btw, if u see my black jacket walking thru the city, don’t mind it

>> ??

>> What?

>> Did you give it to someone? How could you?

> i still have the other one

> and i had to do it! otherwise, I would die!

>> …

>> I hate you

> no you don’t  <3

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Connor is basically living in Ian's room now, but he still has some of his belongings in his 'old' room. The moment someone will need room, he will move out. But moving to Ian's room completely is still too big step for him. And everybody needs a place just for themselves from time to time, too. However, nothing can compete with the feeling when you fall asleep and wake up by the side the one who means the world to you.

It’s a morning of the Ceremonial day and both of them still lay in bed. Too lazy and tired from their night activities to get up. But today is the big day and they both need to be there, look pretty and talk even prettier.

Ian’s taking shower while Connor brushes his teeth when they’re both done, they switch. All buildings of Order have an independent water filtering system, so there’s always enough water for everyone inside. It’s a small miracle. After their morning hygiene is done, they start to dress up into their most ceremonial uniforms. All looks and no functionality. No big metal pieces attached to their backs or hands. Connor feels like he’s lighter by half a ton. All the fabrics are in a nice tone of grey and silver and so nice to touch.

When Connor is dressed up, he looks at Ian who has similar cloth as he. But Ian also has a long coat and big collar.

“I didn’t even think is possible to make your collar bigger. And here you are. You know that collar will be the first thing people will see before you walk into a room?” Connor says and starts laughing.

“I agree. The coat is cool, but that collar is just too much to handle.”

Ian reaches into one of his drawers and pulls out his staff. Connor notices two beaded bracelets wrapped around the upper part of a handle. Every bead is different color and type. He never saw anything like this. “Where you got these?” he asks and points at them. “They're beautiful!”

“They’re from Noctis.” Connor looks at him in disbelief. “No, it’s true. I got the bracelets from my merchant friend. He helps me from time to time and I help him, too.”

“That’s so awesome! Is there something you never did or is there no more secret on Mars for you?”

“Well, I never was in Noctis personality… hmm, that’s about it. There’s no more I need to see.”

“Ass,” Connor says and they’re both start laughing.

One last look to the mirror and they’re finally ready to leave. As Ian reaches for a knob, Connor gets an idea. He turns him and pins him to still closed door. Then he grabs one side of Ian's collar and starts to kiss his throat. Ian just makes a content sound and gives him more space by tilting his head to the side. With more skin he can reach, Connor bits down and makes a love bite just shy beneath the visible part of his lover's neck.

As he’s leaning back, Ian catches his lips with his own. They’re kissing like this for a while. Ian's mouth now on Connor's neck, but he doesn’t bite. “Now I’m disappointed that you haven’t ridiculous collar, too.”

“In that case, it’s your next goal as Great Master – to get me a ridiculous collar,” Connor says and kisses him one last time before they leave.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The Ceremonial goes smoothly. Ian has a nice speech about the future of the Order and then some guy from Assembly has his speech about the future of Abundance. Why is this guy even here?

Next thing on the program is vows of new Masters. They vow to protect their young charges, to lead them to become good and strong technomancers and humans. Ian can see that some of the Mancers only now fully realize what being Master really means and how big their responsibilities will be.

His favorite part, however, is when Master – old and new ones – form a circle and tap the ground with their electrify staffs. Similar gesture they do during initialization. After this all is over, there’s a small celebration.

New Masters get the free half day, maybe their last free time they will have in next ten years. Meanwhile, old Masters have a meeting about students’ assignment. Some pairs are easy to make, but some are a pain in the ass. There’re one or two students that no one wants to give even to their worst enemy. However, everything it’s settled in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And don't ask me how our cute, innocence Connor turns into what you just read. 'cause I don't know either. xD 
> 
> (guys? it have over 15k words, sent help! my guess is that this will be bigger or at least as big as _TNY_ )
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	20. I’m calling bullshit on that

It’s roughly over four months since Ian became Grandmaster of the Ophir Order and about a month since the ceremony. All young Masters and their new student are still getting used to themselves. But apart from the complaints about student name Alan, nothing’s happening.

Ian is sitting on the sofa in his in-school office. Reports from Mancer sent to serve the army in his hands. Nothing out of ordinary – few missing folks, more deserters… His heart was delighted when he found out that Connor will really stay. Luckily there was no problem with the rest of the names. Some were even happy to get out.

This peaceful afternoon is interrupted with a knock on the door. “Come in,” Ian says loud enough for the person on the other side to hear it.

The door opens and Sean walks in. “Hello, old fox. You’re free?”

“Hey, blondie. What do you need?”

“Just having some free time and want to hang out.” He walks to the armchair next to the sofa and sits down. He’s wearing his Master uniform and he looks so grown up in it. Ian can feel a proud smile creeping on his lips.

But there’s more on his visit. Ian looks at him with a critical eye, “I’m calling bullshit on that. What’s really up?”

“Ugh,” Sean grunts. “Ok, I just… having some rough time with my charge.” Ian raises his eyebrow. All Masters agreed on that Zachariah and Sean will make a good team. “He’s great, don’t get me wrong. He’s a quick learner, eager to learn and he has talent, but… He’s just acting so weird around me. I’m just a teacher for him. And I can see that others are already on the friendlier wave. If this will continue like this all our years together…”

“Some people and students, especially, need some time to relax around the new person in their life. Shadow knows I was nervous when I met my Master.”

“Don’t worry, Sean. You’ll love him, and he will love you. In time,” all the sudden Connor says. Ian can only see his head with the towel leaning from their living space. “You should see him when he’s with his friends.”

“Oh. Hi, Connor.”

“Hello, Sean. Especially he and… Andrew, that’s his name. Zach is all joke and monkey business when these two are together.” Connor disappears for a moment, but then walks out to the office and sits next to Ian. His hair still little wet.

“Zach? Smiling and doing something out of order? He’s all “ _sir_ ” with me and he’s acting like he’s having ruler up his ass.” Ian can’t but laugh. “ _What?_ It’s not funny, it’s true! I feel like I’m your age around him.”

“Hey! You take that back!” Ian smiles. “He just needs more time. Not everyone is cool as we are around strangers.”

“And please, don’t encourage him in his rebel side. Shadow knows we don’t need three of you. Or at least save it for later, when he’s a bit older.”

“Can promise that, Connor. If he has it in him, I can’t stop it. Thanks for the advices. See you later, old men. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

The moments Sean walks out, Connor sits closer and lay his head on Ian's shoulder. His still wet hair is tickling him on the neck. “The boy doesn’t even know how lucky he is that he has Sean. He’ll the best Master here. I can’t help myself and not be proud.”

“Sometimes it feels you adopted him.”

“What? Is having a kid together too big for you?” Ian is expecting some funny answer from his partner, but all he gets is a non-amused expression. He forgot that Connor is somehow embarrassed with his own wish to take it nice and slow. “I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that as a bad thing. It was a joke,” he apologizes and kisses Connor's forehead. “You know, that your wish to take this – _us_ – slow is fine with me.” Next kiss is on his temple. “And thanks to this fact I know I mean a big deal to you. That you want to do it right.” Kiss on a nose. “And I would do anything to have you in my arms. You know that, right?”

The next kiss is aimed to the mouth and Connor meets him halfway, sitting on his lap. They’re kissing for a while. Slow and sweet kisses. When they’re both breathless, Connor hugs him and says, “I know you would. You already did. And you’re right – you mean a lot to me.”

“And you mean the world for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are your hearts melted? My surly is...
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> 


	21. it’s simple yes or no question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm **BACK!!** And with the answer to one of your questions which I never gave a deeper thought about before!!

It’s a last week of the month and that’s a normal time for Mancers working for the army to give Ian reports. It’s a good way how to stay updated about events in the city and its vicinity. And many of the younger officers are also looking for some kind of advice from him. Today's reports are uninteresting, and Ian isn’t getting anything new out of them.

However, that changes with an arrival of one of the lasts to report – lieutenant Jack Mancer. He’s one of the youngest, but he’s very capable and clever. His captain sees it too and he’s getting more complicated missions.

The report says how one of the Hunters and his dog were walking through the more vacant part of the city slums. They were looking for a moles' nest which was reported there. Hunter's dog smelled something and went that way, Hunter followed. They found a number of body parts, Seeker said the parts belonged to two different men. Army sent more troops to the area and they found the rest of the body parts scattered around this part of the city.

Officers linked these two men to the two missing traders, brothers. One age of 30 and the second one was 37 years old and have a wife and two kids. Ian’s just hoping they won’t find them in the same state as their relatives, too.

Ian’s reading what’s written in the report and his stomach is doing backflips. Not because of the horrors what’s describes, but because he saw it before and he knows who’s style it is.

“Stay on this case if possible. Try to find the rest of the family. You can go.”

“Yes, Great Master.” Young red-head says and leaves the office.

Ian reads the report one more time and then takes his tablet. He needs to know.

> do you have anything to do with the body parts army found a few days back?

>> What?

> i read the report and i recognized your… style

>> And what if I do? This is my business, not yours.

> i’m not having this conversation again, Anton

>> Then don’t ask!

> where’s the rest of the family?

> are they dead too?

>> Argh!

> it’s simple yes or no question

> Anton!

There is no answer and Ian's blood is boiling. He wants to go to Anton's office and ask him again, face to face, but he has more meetings later. This silence goes like this for few more days and there’s no trace of trader's family what’s so ever. And Ian’s starting to be anxious. He knows what kind of things Anton and his men are capable, but he didn’t know he would see it or hear about it again ever again. He could go to Anton, but he knows this would only start another of their arguments. He will wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! **Cliffhangers everywhere!!!**
> 
> I decided to post new chapter every Monday to help you start your work week. If the chapter is like today's, I will post the rest of it the next day(s).
> 
> I decided to make it into two part 'cause **1)** I love teasing you ;) **2)** you will get second part tomorrow **3)** I like to make the chapters nice and short (under 1k words), sth you can read during you coffee break to make your day better ;)  
>  I did the same with more future chapters, too.
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	22. at least do it for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone ordered caring boyfriend Connor?!

Ian’s suffering from insomnia for several days now. Like if all what’s happening isn’t enough. He’s so tired, but the moment he closes his eyes, his mind starts wondering without any goal. Or he just lies, mind blind. He can’t decide what is worst. Suddenly, he feels Connor's hands around him, his chest against his back.

“Is something wrong, my heart?” Connor whispers next to his ear, his head on Ian's shoulder. Of course, Connor notices his bad mood and anxiety. That’s his job, after all. To notice smalls changes in someone's behaviour or mood and helps him. “You’re acting strange these past few days and I’m starting to worry.” Ian tries to pretend he’s asleep but that doesn’t work on his boyfriend. “You should tell me, you know? It will help you ease your mind. Shadow knows you don’t need to tell me every detail, but… Please, Ian, at least do it for me.”

Ian takes a deep breath and turns around. In the dim light of the fan in the headboard of the bed, he can see the worry on Connor's face and he lays his head on Connor's chest. They lie like this for a while. Until, finally, Ian starts talking, “The bodies of two missing men were found. Well, their parts were. One had a family, which is also missing.” Connor stays silent, just running his hand up and down Ian's side in smooth motion. “Different types of wounds were found on bodies that’s indicates they were tortured before they died. And I… I recognized the wounds…”

“You know who did it?” Ian nods. “But you don’t want to or can’t say who?”

“It’s more about how they did it. And I’m sorry about the family, too. If he hurt them…”

Connor hesitates, like if he wants to ask something different, but then he asks, “Did he do something like that before? Kill the whole family?”

“I… I don’t know. Shadow, I don’t want to know, but I hope he didn’t.”

“Did you talk with whoever did it? About this?” Connor’s now running his fingers through his lover's hair.

“Kinda. He didn’t say much, though. I _will_ talk to him about it… I will…”

“You should. Even if it will be unpleasant for both of you.”

“I will try. Thank you, Connor,” Ian looks at Connor, who kisses his forehead. They cuddle for a while and Ian finally falls asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’s two weeks since Ian read the report and there had been radio silence between him and Anton ever since their last exchange. Still no trace of the trader's wife and kids.

Ian’s sitting in his office, working on some translations when his tablet beeps. Indicating there’s a new message from Anton. Ian’s looking at the tablet for a minute as the tablet beeps several times more.

>> They are alive.

>> The family.

>> I don’t even know why I didn’t tell you sooner.

>> Maybe because everything around that is a mess.

>> We thought we have it under control, but we haven’t… That’s all I will tell you via messages.

>> Sorry

> i am sorry too

> but i’m glad they’re alive

> can i visit u?

>> Yea, you can.

> be there in sec =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have it in me to make them hate each other for long...
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you next Monday!


	23. Happy three months anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the series of gay fluff begin!!
> 
> Fun fact: I was blushing while writing this. That never happened to me before, but I guess there's first time for everything. *shrug*

Today is their three months anniversary. Three months he can hold his hand, kiss him, make love with him and wake up next to him the next morning. He probably wasn’t this happy in his entire life.

The moment he laid his eyes on him in the office he knew. He knew that those pretty eyes and even prettier smile will be the death of him. But look isn’t everything and there he was lucky yet again. The other Mancer is as clever and funny and caring as man's heart desires. He still can’t believe his luck.

Their day is pretty the same as ever today. There’s always some cuddling and kissing in the morning before the alarm makes them leave their bed. Sadly, today's work keeps them apart, but they have lunch together and there will also be a date later in the evening.

That’s why he’s now sneaking out of the academy building and he’s a bit nervous. After all, this will be their only second proper date since they know each other. The first one was even before they got together. But it’s his most cherished memory and he still has his souvenir on the headboard of their bed. Right next to the one he won for the other man.

As he walks thru the military station at the gates to the Slums, he feels someone's eyes on him. He doesn’t dare to turn around and look, hoping that whoever it is, will go elsewhere. He feels other person presence until the first junction in Slums, their ways finally parts and he continue with a lighter heart. If he hates something about this city, it’s stalkers.

He reaches his destination, but there’s no one here. He looks around but sees no one. Suddenly, a man leans out of shadows and with buttery voice says, “You look like you’re waiting for someone, handsome.”

“Why are you always having such a tendency to make everything so dramatic?”

This gets surprised gasp out from the man in a black jacket with a red shirt inside. “How? _How_ do you know it’s me?” Ian's voice is back to his normal, but still so pleasurable tone.

Connor just raises one eyebrow and walks closer to his boyfriend. Ian’s wearing the same clothing as he did the day they saw each other for the first time. Same old leather jacket with the red t-shirt, same knee-high boots and he even has his hair ruffle the same sexy way. And it would be a lie if I say that Connor's legs don’t turn into a jelly right here and now. Connor kisses his surprised face and strokes his thumb over Ian's cheek. “It took me some time, but once you looked at me with that flirty look of yours, I was sure it was you at Anton's office.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Ian sounds bit wounded, but he leans into his hand.

“Well, I was waiting till you tell me yourself. I guess whatever you have with Anton Rogue is your story to tell whenever you’re ready.”

“Fair enough. How long do you know?”

“That I won’t say,” Connor says and wink at him. “I must say I was a bit puzzled first though. I couldn’t believe that you’re the same person. But how it seems I got responsible and caring in the same package with rebel and mysterious. What a lucky man I am,” Connor adds with a smile and kisses him again.

Ian then takes his hand and they walk towards a long ladder. Once they’re up, Connor sees a basket with a blanket next to it. On the blanket are glasses and some food. And the view from the top of this roof is breath-taking. Ian kisses him and says, “Happy three months anniversary, my sweatiest Connor.”

“Happy anniversary to you too, my heart.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They eat, drink and talk. Simply enjoying themselves. Connor’s sitting on the blanket with the most beautiful view at the Slums he ever saw. The city beneath them is surprisingly quiet. Ian's head lays in his lap and Connor is playing with his perfectly stylized silver hair. Connor wears his boyfriend's jacket and feels like a teenager again. Stealing precious moments with your special one.

“I’m guessing you were planning to tell me more about your past today. About you and Anton?”

“Yeah. Although I was also planning it to be more surprising. But you’re pretty _and_ clever, what a lucky man I am,” he smiles and turns a bit to look directly at Connor. “We know each other since we were kids. When kids running and playing on the streets, there’s no difference between us. We were all just having fun together while our parents were working. You know how it is, no?”

“No, I don’t.”

“What? I thought you too are from Slums.”

“Yes, I am. But I grew up without parents…”

“You’re an orphan?” Connor nods his gaze towards the city before him. Ian takes his hand, kisses it and continuous, “I’m sorry. Now I understand you don’t talk about your childhood that much.”

“It wasn’t bad, just… every time I mention I grew up there, everybody starts behaving oddly. Yes, I get that I don’t have parents, but I had people working there. And other kids, too. They were my family.”

“And they were a good family to you. Thanks to them you are, who you are today.”

Connor finally looks at him and smiles. “Thank you. For not doing a big deal out of it.”

“No problem, cutie.” Ian smiles back at him.

“But you were talking about yourself. I guess you had more adventures as a kid than me.”

“Oh, yeah I had. Now, where was I? Right, so me and…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you I bluffed? C'mon, hands up whoever thought it was Ian and not Connor at the start.  
> (you can kinda guess I'm playing with you with all that "no-names" trick tho)
> 
> It's easy to miss it, but I hid a microscopic hint about Connor 'knowing' in CH22. ;)
> 
> Yet another 100% non-canon character origin - fight me! I told you there's more where I'm coming from.
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	24. Nobody’s perfect

“Oh, yeah I had. Now, where was I? Right, so me and Anton. We know each other since we were kids. There’s this big square in my old neighbourhood where all the kids from around go and play. I first played with everyone, but how you’re growing up, you find yourself more close friends. My buddies were Anton and Robert. Although I was a bit older than them, we become best friends. I haven’t seen Roby since we moved,” Ian says with a sad tone, But, then he laughs and adds, “We did all kinds of pranks and shenanigan together. Our parents weren’t very pleased with that.”

“It’s weird, to imagine you and young Anton running in the streets.”

“It feels like a lifetime ago. Before me and my parents moved out, we made a gang, a pack. There were about six other kids in it. But me, Antek and Roby – we were the leaders. Our symbol were two red wings.”

“Wait. So, you gave Sean your old gang jacket?”

“Yes, I did. When we were kids we only had homemade ones. We asked parents if they can make them for us. However, Anton made the leather ones shortly after I started coming back to the city as a Mancer. But Sean earned it, remember?”

“That I do. I’m just glad you both pull through the fight unharmed.”

“Me, too. Anyway, back to more distant past – I think that Antek used some of our friends as a starting package for his today's line of work.”

“I bet you’re the only man on Mars who can call him that.”

“That I am.” Ian smiles, but then he looks towards the city. “Then I moved. It was part of some government bullshit. There weren’t enough people in the other city, so my parents and many more citizens were chosen to fill this gap. Shortly after we settled, I manifested as a mancer. So, I again lost the few friends I managed to make there. And as if it were not enough, I was a late bloomer. All the new kids at the academy were younger. I was already a teenager. It was weird.”

“I’m sorry. That must have been rough for you. All the changes in this short period of time.”

“It was, but I managed. All stuff that happened since I was taken to the academy were good, though. I found new friends, new hobbies… How was it for you? The change from the orphanage to the academy?” Ian asks and looks at him again.

“It was weird. All the new face, people I didn’t know. But I found myself a friend or two and everything seemed bearable. In the orphanage, I knew every person and so I tried to remember all the people here, too. And I did.”

“That you did. I don’t know how, though. It’s your superpower.” There is a short pause. “When I was around seventeen, me and my Master were send to Ophir for a week or so. We helped with some dig sites here. My master gave me free nights – she was awesome and kind.”

“It’s very unusual for a student to be outside the city your Order is.”

“Yes, it is. But we were ones of few Mancers who could help here. One night I was walking thru my old neighbourhood and I met Anton. The first time we met it was fine. We both didn’t change that much and me being Mancer wasn’t that big deal for him back then. But during my second or third visit… It was rough. We both changed soo much… He despises technomancers to the bones now and I’m not pleased with what he’s doing either.”

“But you’re friends now once again.”

“It took us some time and lots of alcohol to find some common ground again. He accepted I’m a Mancer and I accepted what he’s doing for the living. Nobody’s perfect. He even tried to recruit me later when he founded Vory. But, yes. We are friends again. He even gave me a tablet when I arrive and we’re messaging.”

“Oh, didn’t even know that’s possible. And thank you for telling me.”

“And I thank you, for being with me. C’mon, we should head back. It’s almost dawn and I want to make out with you in at least one dark alley,” Ian says and sends him a flirty look. He stands up and starts to put food and glasses back to the basket. Connor does an eye-roll, but there’s a smile on his lips.

Their way back takes them longer than it normally should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went thru many editing and changing. For example I completely ignored how old they are; then I forgot about Anton being in army and more... _*sigh*_ (Btw, I reduce their age gap to +-4 years. Still trying to work out details.)
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you on tomorrow!


	25. this domestic atmosphere

Ian is getting this weirdly pleasant sensation deep within him for some time now. He can feel it when he and Connor exchange a quick kiss while they’re passing by in the Order's corridors, when he’s watching him helping someone with their problems when he wakes up and the first thing he sees is his sweetest Connor or simply when Connor looks at him and smiles. Just everything that involves Connor makes him feel like this, really.

It’s evening and they’re sitting on their sofa. Connor on the one end with a book in hand and Ian’s sitting on the other side with notes to the new cypher. His back against an armrest and his legs are on his boyfriend lap. This is pretty normal for them by now.

Ian looks up from his notes and lets himself be embraced by this domestic atmosphere. When he became a Mancer he thought he won’t have anything like this in his life ever again. Abundance's policy is strict, and this applies double for soldiers and technomancers. It’s true he had to fight to have this, literally, but that is not changing the beauty of it. 

When he looks around he can see a mix of his and Connor's things all around their shared room. Connor "finally" moved all his stuff here and this place never looked this alive. And there it is again. The sensation in his stomach returns and he tries to calm down all his thoughts flying now like crazy inside his head. With his eyes closed, he goes through all of them one by one and discovers that they all have one common nature. Before he gets to the last one, he knows what that one will be about.

He didn’t feel like this for so long that he forgot what the wonderful sensation really means. The moment he lets this realization settle, his whole body feels so light. He feels like a feather floating in the wind.

In that, he feels as Connor pets his legs, putting them away from his lap and stands up. Ian can hear as he puts his book on the coffee table and then he asks, “I will make some tea, want some?”

Ian simply opens his eyes, breathes in and says, “I love you.” There’s a surprise expression on Connor's face first. He’s just looking at him and Ian continuous, “I know that’s not what you were asking. I just… wanted you to know.”

Surprise slowly changes to the most beautiful smile on his face Ian’s ever seen. Connor walks to him, crouches down so their faces are in the same level. Then he cups Ian's face with his hand, looks into his eyes and say, “I love you too,” and kisses him.

And the feeling in Ian's stomach is several times more intense now and it’s slowly spreading all over his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this entire chapter while listening to _System of a Down_... Metal music is good for writing romantic scenes, how it seems. =)
> 
> Sorry for neglecting messaging between Ian and Antek sometimes. But this story developed many plots and story lines and sometimes it just doesn't fit.
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	26. You sneaky little…

Teenagers were and always will be problematic. Every teenager is full of energy and thinks they can archive and do everything. And thanks to that, they are hard to control. Add technomancy to all of above and you have the worst kind of teenagers. The kind who can prank you with an electricity anytime and have twice as energy to spare.

And that’s why working with them is the most unwanted job in the Order. Connor must be the only one who really enjoyed it. Others are just liking it or tolerating it. Among other things he does, Connor is here for their students and he’s always happy when someone comes to him with their problems. Seeking some advice or support. He even made an anonymous box for anyone who is too shy or just don’t want to talk with him in person for some reason. And he is giving advice to masters and initiated Mancers, too.

His today's concern is Sean's pupil, Zachariah. He and Sean are slowly getting along, that’s fine, but Zach has a friend with whom he just can’t stop making troubles. It’s nothing big, really. Connor smiles as he remembers when he and Ian heard them inside Chapel office. Both boy regularly sneaked inside to read some of the many books in there. They let them, things like this are harmless, but still. Connor already talked with Zach about their other escapades, but he knows that students always listen to their Masters more than to him.

He walks into the cafeteria and seeks for a familiar blonde head. Sean’s sitting alone so, Connor grabs his meal and sits opposite him. Sean only rises his head a bit and smiles at him.

But then he raises his head from his breakfast again and looks at Connor properly. He narrows his eyes and asks, “What do you want?” He somehow always recognizes when people want something from him.

“You should talk with Zach, about Andrew,” Connor says between the bites.

“Why? He’s his friend, there’s nothing wrong with it. Or is it?”

“No, no. I mean about Andrew's influence on him.”

“You want me to take the joy from him? They’re young, let them be like that as long as they can have it.”

“I knew you won’t understand,” Connor sighs. He knew this would be hard. Once a rebel, always a rebel. Of course, he won’t stop his student from following in the same steps as him.

“I understand you, I simply won’t do it,” Sean grins.

This needs a plan B. “In that case, I will talk with the boy myself,” Connor says and smirks right back at Sean.

Sean grunts and Connor knows, he had won this fight. “Ok, ok! I will do it. You always bored students to death. Hell, even the masters.”

“That’s one of my techniques, yes. Bored them with my lecture so they will think twice before they do something next time.”

Sean points his fork with his last bit of food at him. “You sneaky little…”

Suddenly, Ian appears next to Connor and kisses him to the cheek. Then he waves at Sean and sits down next to Connor. “How are you calling the love of my life?” he asks with a smile and Connor blushes a little. He doesn’t know if he ever gets used to hearing him say it aloud. And in front of others.

“Awww, you two are just too sweet. I go, before my teeth rot out,” Sean jokes, but then adds, “But seriously, I’m happy you’re happy, old men. And I will talk with Zachariah, don’t worry, Connor.”

“What was that about?” Ian asks when Sean’s away.

“Only reminded Sean to remind Zach something,” Connor smiles at his boyfriend. “But I should go, too, Melvin wanted to help with his group. See you at dinner?”

“Sure, won’t miss it. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Connor is not even surprised how easily he said these words. With the last kiss, he stands up and goes to Melvin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you on tomorrow!


	27. the proud rebel dad

Ian is standing in front of one of his shelves with files. He’s trying to find the older report and some of his notes on first settlers' coding. Michael brought him another tablet and its coding is similar to one he already worked on. All things in academy and Order are quiet so he has some time for his hobby. He’s so invested in finding the files that he overhears the sound of the door being opened and closed again. He notices that there’s a person is in the room with him only when he feels as someone leans their head against his back. Not someone – Connor.

“What happened, my dear?” Connor's only answer is tired sigh, his head now buried between Ian's shoulder blades and his hands around Ian's middle. “Let me guess. Your mood is the creation of either students or Masters.” Connor nods and Ian puts his hands over Connor's “Love, that doesn’t help me. Which?”

Connor moves his head to the side, but his voice is still muffed by Ian's back. “Both.”

“Oh, that’s new! We should write it down to the calendar,” Ian jokes, but Connor buries his face again and grunts. That’s signal for Ian to turn around and hug his lover properly. “Safe bet is that it has something to do with Alan?”

“Yeah, it has. However, he was a victim this time. Zachariah and Andrew planted an ink bomb into his locker.” Ian can’t help himself and snorts. “ _Et tu Brute?_ But I should know you would laugh at that.” Ian looks at him questionably. “Sean tried to maintain a poker face, but he had so smug smile. You could see the proud rebel dad bubbling in him with joy.”

“That’s blondie in a nutshell,” Ian smiles and caresses Connor's hair. “How they did it? The bomb I mean.”

“Remember Zach's birthday last month? How he got the crafting set from his Seeker friend?”

“Yes, you even showed him some basics. That what is bothering you? That he used the skills he has from _you_?”

“That too. It’s more about all the things combined. Yes, Alan is a bully and an idiot. However, we shouldn’t take justice into our own hands. And the fact that Sean is proud about it…” Connor sighs again and lays his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. “I sent Zach to have a gate duty for the next week.”

“Whoa, that’s like the worst.”

“It’s not _that_ bad, Ian. And Andrew will help clean up a storage room. That will keep them separated.”

“I’m glad it’s not something too harsh. Alan had it coming.”

“That he had,” Connor says and finally smiles.

“C’mon. I have something on my mind what helps you relax.” Ian kisses his temple and takes his hand. Connor lets himself be lead to the bedroom. Few hours later they both feel much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes I will refer to my previous fic [Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887729) and to the rest of them till the end of the Universe itself! Also, if you read it, you know what's right behind the corner...
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you next Monday!


	28. Every Mancer dreams to be like him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your fluff meter is full, 'cause I will drain every last drop out of you with this series of chapters!

Everybody in the academy can see that there are two exceptional and quite powerful students. Masters already test their limits number of times and boys always passed the tests. All the reading and results are extraordinary. Not even Ian himself never saw talents as those.

However, Ian is at the crossroad. Should they continue, or should they stop? They already reached limits of one of the boys, but the second teen is still within his. And there weren’t any side effects or injury so far. They always cut it in time and their body calmed down pretty fast afterwards.

It’s true that Sean wasn’t very pleased after the last session. Zach was very tired afterwards, that’s how they knew he hasn’t more in him. True be told, Sean wasn’t happy with the testing in general. He insisted that he should be the one who Zach fights against. But Ian knew that boy would hold back and all of it would be just a waste of time. He never saw Sean like this.

However, the other boy – Andrew – is still fine and he’s enjoying this exploration of his powers. They should do one more test. To see how deep his fluid well is. Everybody is fascinated by the boy's powers. Every Mancer dreams to be like him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Today, Ian himself fights against the boy. Two most powerful technomancer in the city fighting against each other. Andrew was told to not hold back, to use as much as he can. Ian casts a magnetic barrier on himself, dodges all boy's attacks and attacks with his powers. Andrew's control is pretty impressive, his master doing a good job. Andrew’s casting one bolt after another in a rapid pace and Ian's barrier fail just for a split second but Ian doesn’t stop him. Only after a few more minutes, he raises his hand to stop. They were fighting for about half an hour or more.

How it seems not even Ian himself can’t keep up with this teenager. As Ian looks at Andrew, he sees a cocky but proud smile. No wonder, now he knew he is more powerful than Great Master of the Order himself. All the electricity around him disappeared, but the boy’s still full of it. Ian can still feel both of their charges lingering in the air.

“Good job, boy. You really have great talents. Alas, this was last of these sessions.” There’s a disappointment on Andrew's face. “We still don’t know a full potential of your powers and we can’t risk anything what we can’t control.”

“I understand, Great Master,” Andrew says sadly.

Ian walks to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. “However, once you’re older we can continue.”

“In that case, I’m lookin’ forward to it. Can I leave now?”

“Yes, you can. Remember – let your body to calm down.”

Andrew nods and with a smile on his lips, leaves the training grounds. Ian unbuttons his jacket and walks towards his room. Connor’s not there and Ian does a bee-line to the shower. Lukewarm water always helps him relax, helps him calm the rough powers bubbling deep inside him after the fights.

After almost thirty minutes, he steps out of the shower feeling like a new man. With a towel around his waist, he looks to the mirror and sees small drops of blood forming at his upper lip and chin. It’s nothing big, but his skin is open and with his luck, there will be scars. Connor won’t be pleased.

His vision of laying in bed is interrupted with a very loud bang. The sound of the nearby explosion. Ian heart's almost stops with a shock. He quickly drops the towel and puts on the first cloth he finds.

There’s panic outside. Students and Masters are running in the corridors. Ian stops one of the Masters and asks them if they know what’s going on.

“You… Paul! What happened?”

“There was an explosion of some kind. In one of the students' quarters. I heard that the ceiling itself collapsed,” silver-hair Master answers.

“ _Shit!_ Is someone hurt? What was the cause of the explosion?”

“Don’t know.”

“Find more of your colleagues and take all the students to the biggest hall here. Make sure they’re all safe.”

“Will do, Great Master.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The quarters, or what left of them, looks like a battlefield. The ceiling on the far end of the room is laying on the floor. All the metal and concrete twisted by whatever force cause all this. Doctors are already here, kneeling over few present teenagers. However, Ian can see some of them covered by the blankets. This is not good, not good at all.

Ian walks closer to one of the doctors and asks, “How many?”

The woman in the white coat looks up at him and starts talking. Her voice is professional, but Ian can hear the sadness in it. “Four death, one of them is master and more than ten are injured. Some of them heavily but most had more luck. We already took as many as we could to the infirmary.”

“Do we know why it happened?”

“We still don’t know exactly why, but it was… it was one of our students.”

“ **WHAT?!** _Who?_ ”

“Andrew Mancer, we found him under the rubble, in the centre of all this. The debris made a small pocket, so it didn’t crush him. He lost an arm, but he’s alive.”

“Where is he now?”

There’s no way it’s all just a coincidence. This is all his fault. He didn’t stop all the power's testing, he even took part in the last one. They shouldn’t do the last test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Sorry, sorry, sorry!~~ It's **ANGST** time!!
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	29. we need to be strong

Before he reaches the infirmary, rumours are already spreading around the school and the Order. Luckily, no one has a clue about what really happened. But it won’t take long, and all of the Ophir will want to know, too. They need to come up with a cover story and fast. Nobody out of the inner circle can know the truth.

The moment he walks into the isolated part of the infirmary, his hands are full of shaking Connor. Ian quickly looks at him, making sure he’s unharmed. When he sees that his love’s ok, he hugs him tightly. Others inside the room only look away. Everybody in the Order knows these two are together, after all.

“He was so scared and angry…” Connor whispers, still visibly shaken.

Ian looks more around the room and sees Andrew laying on one of the beds. He’s unconscious and hand-less. “I need to know what happened,” he asks, looking at the rest of the men standing around. Connor still in his arms. He’s a Great Master and a boyfriend at the same time now.

“He overloaded. We still don’t know what triggered it. Most of the witnesses are still in shock or unconscious,” one of the doctor answers.

“It must be related to our today's test. _Shit!_ I told him to calm down.” Then he turns at one of the present Masters and adds, “Find all high-rank Mancers, there will be a meeting in my office in ten minutes. We need to figure out… everything.” With that, he takes Connor's hand and they walk out.

When he and Connor walk into their room, he sits them on the couch and hugs him one more time. “I know it will be hard, but we need to be strong and we need to figure this all out.” Connor nods.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

His office is full of Mancers now. Everyone who has a voice in Order's inner matters, plus some who knows more about what’s happened. Ian is leaning back on his table and is looking at all his colleagues. There are about twenty people here.

“How you all know, there was an accident. One of our students – Andrew Mancer, overloaded. He demolished half of the room, injured more than ten and killed three of his fellow students and one of Masters. First thing first – we need to find out what exactly happened and why. We’ll ask everyone who was in that room. Secondly – no one, and I mean _no one_ outside the order and this room can’t know the truth.” Everybody nods. Then he looks at the ones who were at the infirmary, “What did the boy say?”

“He was so angry and so scared at the same time. He said that even though he just overloaded he can fell next one building up. He didn’t exactly say that, but he’s blaming us,” Connor answers.

“We can’t control power as his!” one woman suddenly says. Some of the rest in the room are nodding.

“No, the opposite. It’s our job to help him contr-“

Ian is interrupted by another Master, “Not powers like this. You yourself could not stand a chance again this boy.”

“We can try to give him implants. True, it’s a bit early, but what other option we have?” Connor defends Ian's words.

“We can get rid of him…”

“I agree,” more mancers say almost in unison.

“ _Are you gone completely insane?!_ We need to-”

“Ian, we can’t risk another accident like this. He killed.”

“It was more our fault than his,”Ian's voice is full of anger. He can’t believe his own ears. How can they say such things with a peace in their hearts? This accident scared the shit out of them and now they are acting like an ostrich in the headlights. However, this matter is related to the whole Order and he must listen to the voices of his Mancers. If he likes it or not. He takes a deep breath and with a heavy heart adds, “We will vote.” Connor looks at him in disbelieve. “You can say your ideas what to do with the boy now, then we will vote.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come up with a good reasoning why they did what they did was really hard. I can't make them do it, not _my_ Ian and Connor I'm writing. I just can't imagine them doing something like this _without_ not being forced. But I'm still trying to be as canonical as possible so the fact that they throw Andrew out won't change. Sorry (not sorry).
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	30. They were

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's find out how's Sean doing, shall we?

Ian has only a limited time and resources. He needs to act fast. He still can’t believe that only five people voted against the suggestion to get rid of Andrew. At least they didn’t want to let him die, but Ian wouldn’t be surprised by anything after today.

He needs to contact someone, ask them if there are willing to take unstable teenager technomancer under their wings. Anton is out of picture immediately. He exactly doesn’t like technomancers. In fact, all of the Ophir is a bad idea. They need the boy to vanish. Merchants it is then. Ian’s just hoping they’re in the city now.

He finds one of his ally's ally and negotiates with them. They promise him to take him to safety and that they will take care of him. This merchant doesn’t look exactly nice, but Ian's time is slim, and he doesn’t have the luxury of choice. He agrees and hopes he won’t regret it _that_ much.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ian thinks that today can’t be possibly worst but he’s terribly wrong. He walks toward his room, exhausted when he sees familiar light-blonde hair. Ian gathers the rest of his will and continue walking.

“ _Ian!_ What the hell happened?” Sean starts when he sees him.

“Please, inside?” Sean nods and they walk in. Connor’s not here, probably helping with students. Ian drops to the sofa the moment he walks in; his legs feel like they’re made of lead.

Sean is pacing around the room, but he looks more nervous than angry. Ian never saw him like this. “Can you tell me now?” he asks with an urgency.

“There was an accident-“

“Yeah, I heard that, too. I need to know more.”

“One of our students overloaded, in the middle of the room. With others inside. The student himself…” he thinks for a sec. Should he say the true _true_ to him? “Andrew didn’t survive it. He took some of the fellow students with him. More are-”

“Are injured,” Sean completes his sentence. And at that moment Ian knows. Now he knows why Sean is like this.

“Was Zach…?”

Sean nods and finally sits on a sofa. He runs fingers through his blond hair and his leg is bouncing nervously. “He… Doctors say he was really lucky.” There’s a sad smile on his lips. He knows how lucky Zach was. “The wave tossed him away. But even so, he has nasty multiple head injury, some broken bones and a set of scars. And it was Andrew who blew up? _Shit!_ ”

“They were friends…”

“Yea. They _were_. Shadows, what should I say to Zach? This will destroy him,” Sean says with concern. Ian can tell that the well-being of his protegee is all the matter to him now.

“We already come up with a cover story about a gas leak following by an explosion. I just hope that the government will buy it. And regard to Zach… We need to know how much of that he remembers first. Can he maybe tell us more about it?”

“Well, he may, but not now. He’s unconsciousness and doctors don’t know how long he stays like that. Those injuries are serious enough for them to worry.”

“He’s strong and young. He will be fine, in time,” Ian tries to cheer Sean up.

“I hope so. How are you holding up, old fox?”

“I felt better. You, blondie?”

“Same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not good, how was expected...
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	31. a cherry on top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter*

It’s three days since The Accident and Ian’s one big ball of nerves. He wakes up every morning with an un-ending feeling of guilt and cries for at least half an hour before he needs to get up. Connor always hugs him, holds him, kisses him and is saying soothing words till he’s a bit readier to face the world. Students heavily injured during it are still in the care of the doctors and despite Masters' effort, there are some rumours running inside the Order. Plus, there are all the army and government officers asking Ian all kind of questions. And Ian is just too damn tired of all of this.

But today, today there’s a cherry on top standing in his Chapel office – the ASC officer. These guys aren’t just some brainless idiots, well most of the time. They always know what and how to ask you to get exactly the one answer they want out of you. And of course, they come here as the last of all the people who were here. They’re gathering as much information as possible before they ask you themselves. They’re looking for any kind of crack or mistake in your story and they _always_ find some.

Till today, Ian was lucky enough to never cross his path with any of these hyenas. One look at the man standing before him and Ian knows he already hates him. All about him screams smarmy but intelligent and dangerous. From his raven-black hair just sitting on top of his otherwise shaved head, his determinate expression, his slim upper lip to his weird full-neck collar reaching up to his jaw.

Ian stares at him with his best poker face and the officer smiles at him. Ian doesn’t like the smile at all. “My name’s Viktor Watcher and I was sent here to ask you some questions, Great Master,” Watcher introduces himself.

“Have a seat and ask away,” Ian say and motions at the seat in front of his desk.

Officer sits down and looks at him. “I know there was a number of people asking you about the misfortune from a few days back.” Watcher's voice is oddly deep for someone his age and remains calm. “But we at Abundance Security Committee want to ask you one more time and with different questions.”

Ian looks into Watcher's weirdly determined eyes. This man won’t be easy to lie to and this meeting will be a long one. Mancer nods and Watcher starts asking.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Watcher leaves his office a few hours later and Ian is done. Just done. He can already tell that this man will climb the corporate ladder with a speed of light. All his questions were calculated, and he watched every Ian's reaction like a hunting dog. Ian put all his skills into this inquisition and he hopes it was enough. If not, they’re doomed.

He needs to ventilate all his frustration. He gets an idea but unfortunately, Connor isn’t anywhere near thanks to all the mess still happening. Why now? Ian puts his head into his hand and sighs. He opens his eyes after a minute and thru his fingers he sees a tablet laying on the top of all the reports. Well, the second-best thing he can think of will do, for now.

> are you up to beat sth up with me?

>> Sorry, can’t leave my office right now.

> why gods hate me so much today?!

>> What’s up? What blew up your fuses like this?

> had yet another meeting bc of the Accident

> i’m fucking done!!!!

>> Who was it today? I thought all the government underlings already spoke with you.

> an ASC asshole

> i’m telling you if he didn’t have that laughable thing on his chin i would punch him

 >> Oh, that must be Vik.

> the hell?

> u know that toad-fucker?

>> I help him, and he helps me, from time to time.

> OMS!

> u fuck him!

>> Excuse me?

> you

> fuck

> him!

> u are using this exact phrasing every time you have a good old time with them

> why? how?

> he is just so…

> … punchable

> and i don’t care if that’s not even a word!

>> …

>> I admit that our… partnership… is more than about business.

> i knew it

> oh, u two are just perfect for one another let me tell you

>> By the way – what the fuck happened up there? I read the official bullshit so, …

>> I want the truth.

> shit happened

> i will tell you, but you can’t hand down this to ur bf, kapišto?

>> Kapišto.

> haha, u didn’t correct me writing he’s your bf! =)

>> Grow up, please?

> sorry

> i’m just trying to find sth positive in my shitty life now =)

> long story short – one of our students overloaded

>> Shit!

> shit indeed, my friend

> shit indeed

> and that’s just a cherry on top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***louder evil laughter***  
>  aka: I'm so proud about this chapter!! You have no idea how long this chapter is sitting in my doc and waiting to be send. It just sometime happen that I got an idea but to get to that part of the story takes ages! (For example I have a chapter situated just before the game starts written down since, like ever. But before we get to it, we need to cover 10 years. And I don't just want to skip all that, it would be unfair to my bois.)
> 
> addition tag: Hint of One True Paring | Victor Watcher/Poisonous Toad
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you next Monday!


	32. Anythin' for you and your man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer... it just happened!

It’s three weeks since the fateful day but things are as chaotic as were before. Everyone who could know something was questioned but nothing new was discovered. There also was some suspicion about an origin of the explosion, but mancer's cover story was well received by student and public alike. Even the ASC lost their interest and hides in the shadows again. Lurking and observing everyone and everything that’s move.

However, the Dowser's day is tomorrow and thanks to that everybody's mood is a bit better. They all can forget about it all for one glorious day. Ian is just hoping that parents won’t use this day as an opportunity to yell at him.

Ian's day today is fill up with preparations for tomorrow. He speaks with Mancers responsible for big dinner preparation and he is having his now traditional speech during breakfast. All goes smoothly. Only one last thing he needs to do before tomorrow.

“Will you go to the fair with me, my dear?” Ian asks Connor during the lunchtime.

Connor looks at him over the table. He had to work overtime these last weeks and Ian wants to lift his mood and take him out. “I… I’m sorry Ian, but no. I just want to lay in bed and do nothing the whole day.” He smiles sadly but Ian perfectly understands.

“That’s ok, love. Whatever you want,” he says and smiles at him. He’s kind of sad, but he would do anything to make him happy.

When they kiss goodbye, Ian gets an idea.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

> need ur help

>> With what? You know I will be busy tomorrow.

> i just need u to lend me one of you bois

>> Why?

> just send Alex my way asap

> i need him for something

>> I won’t do it till you tell me why.

> ok, ok

> i want him to bring me something

> me and Connor will be home all day tomorrow

> he is overworked, my poor Connor

> wants to lift his mood a bit

>> Fair enough. Expect Alex in a half an hour at the Source.

> u are the best!

> love you! <3

> have fun tmrw

>> Before you go. How are you holding, Ian?

> not good

> can we talk about it later?

> preferably over a glass of something strong

>> My door is open for you, friend. Take care of yourself and your man.

> will do

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

True to Anton's word, Alex is standing near one of the trees outside the chapel. He doesn’t notice Ian until he says hello to him. His eyes glued to the metal tree before him. Its glass leaves are catching the few rays of Sun illuminate through city's roof.

“Oh, hi, Ian. I just always loved these.” He says and turns to face Mancer.

“Yes, they are beautiful.”

“So, what do you need from me? I’m always here for every wrong idea.” Pinky smiles and Ian notices a new scar above his eyebrow. It must be only a few months old.

“Good to know, but sadly my task is totally legal. Come, have a seat.” When they sit down, Ian starts explaining to him his plan and Pinky's smile is getting bigger with his every sentence.

“Hell, man. Didn’t know you have it in ya! I’m your man,” Pinky says after Ian stops talking. “Who knows, maybe I’ll win another plushie for my boss when I’m in it.”

“If so, you have my full support.” They both start laughing. Ian already can tell how the new animal will be received by his friend. “Thank you, Pinky. I will wait at nine at the entrance to the Order.”

“No problem, Ian. Anythin’ for you and your man.” Before he leaves, Pinky looks at the tree one more time and asks, “Think is possible to steal one of these beauties, fox?”

“Never thought about it. Was near them almost my whole life.”

“Hmm. Never mind, see ya.” On the way back to his office Ian smiles, knowing that if one of the trees will disappear, he will know why and to where.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Connor is sitting in the bed, his back against the headboard and he is reading a book. He really needed this. One day for himself. He loves helping everybody here, but Shadows, last weeks were enough to even for him. There are simply too many people who need his help. He’s only a human.

All the confused family members demanding answers he doesn’t have. He had to tell the cover story like a million times to every living person. Many friends or relatives of the dead students who are in the Order are coming to him for advice or simply emotional support.

On top of that, he sees how badly Ian taking all this. Ian’s now in the centre of attention. Everybody, including Ian himself, blaming him for what happened.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He swore to himself that he won’t think about work today. Today is all about him and Ian and relaxation. Speaking of Ian, he left their room without a word about ten minutes ago. Connor was hoping they will spend today together.

Is Ian angry at him because he said he won’t go to the fair? Did he go without him?

His thoughts are interrupted with knocks on the door. ‘ _Who it can be_?’ he thinks and gets up from the bed. When he opens the door, he is welcome by Ian with hands full of food and drinks of funny colours.

“Can you help me out? Pinky brought more than I was expecting.” Connor shakes from his shock and helps his boyfriend.

“Where…?” he asks, still bit shocked and with hands full.

“I was thinking bed? Go all comfy?” Ian says and moves past him to their room.

And only when all the things are laying on the bed Connor recognizes few of them. He can see cotton candy, a big bag of popcorn, two colourful drinks and some other food he’d never seen. But one thing is clear to him.

“This is from the fair…” he says and looks at Ian.

Ian stands next to him, kisses him and say, “Yes, my love. I was thinking even if we are staying here, we can have a piece of the celebration here with us.”

“I… I have no words.” And so, he leans and gives him a long kiss. “Thank you, my heart.”

“You are welcome. Now come on, lets lay down and enjoy our day off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	33. the non-fighting lesson

After four weeks since the Accident, every is injured student out of danger. Including Gabriel, Jane, Scott and Zach who finally woke up during the first two weeks and are slowly returning to the normal school life. Gabriel and Zachariah were the worst injured students. They both suffered head injuries and several broken bones. Gabe lost a ring finger on his left hand and has a number of deep scars on the same side of his body. However, Sean's pupil has it with continuing problems.

Zach's shoulder is not healing as well as the rest of his body and grip of his right hand is not as strong as before. All this will need time and help of others to heal properly. His head will need much more though. His skull almost cracked, and he has temporally amnesia. What is worst, however, is that his powers acting strangely.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ian is visiting training's grounds today. He wants to see how all their students and masters are doing almost two months after the Accident. He doesn’t want to interrupt their normal routine, so he is standing at the top gallery around one of the training's halls. Nobody ever looks up so he’s standing with his hands on the railing, looking down undetected.

Well, he thinks so, until a hand touches his shoulder. Before he can turn around, Sean stands next to him. Mimicking his stance, leaning now with his hands on the railing.

“Morning,” Sean says. He is wearing his master jacket and Ian must say he looks good. He can’t believe this is the same rebellious young man he saw sneaking out at nights. Is it really more than a year ago? He looks like he was born to be a master now.

“Morning. I thought you will be down there, with Zach.” Ian points to the training grounds. One of the students just performed the nice spin attack.

“Nah. Zach is not feeling well today. I sent him to one of the non-fighting lessons. He’s with Robert at history class.”

“Is it… common?” Sean and doctors already told him about Zach's condition, but that was some time ago. Ian thought everything is back to normal.

“You mean these states? Kind of. He isn’t in good shape since he woke up. His right hand is… No, that isn’t the main reason.” Sean turns, his back is against the railing now. His hands crossed over his chest. His new favorite pose. He’s truly a fulltime master now. “Every time I want him to show me some technomancy related stuff, he freezes. I… I have a feeling he somehow fears his own powers.”

“Shadows.” Ian sighs. That is exactly what they need now, Mancer who is too scared to use his natural talents and with that, they are more not under control of them. These mancers are even more dangerous. To themselves and to others. “You know why?”

“Have a theory and an idea how to help him. I think his brain kind of remembers or knows what happened. That his friend, whom he doesn’t even remember, overloaded. Or with his injuries he is not as confident as he was before. It’s true his technomancy sometimes acts on its own, but… One way or another he needs help. More help than I or any other Mancer can give him. So, I got an idea.” Sean looks at him and Ian nods for him to continue. “He should get implants.”

“Isn’t it a bit drastic action? He is powerful, yes, but he is also young, and his powers aren’t _that_ unstable. He needs to learn how to control himself properly before he can get them. They are only to help us in small measure. Mancer can’t rely on them full-time. Is he really needs them that much, Sean?”

“I know, I know. But he can control them. You saw him before, he’s good. More than good. It will help him trust himself again.”

“Did you talk with him about this? Does he know?”

“Not yet,” Ian is already opening his mouth but Sean continuous, “I wanted to talk with you first. I don’t want to give him false hope.”

“And what if the implants won’t work? That will break his hopes, too.”

“It will work, Ian.”

“Ok, I will permit it,” Ian can see the start of a smile on Sean's lips. He points his finger at Sean and adds, “ _But_ you will talk with him about it. And you will tell him the truth, how the implants really work and so on.”

Sean hugs him and says, “Thank you, Ian. And I will don’t worry.”

They spent the next two hours observing people down below, making jokes and bad lips reading.

At the end of the week, both Zachariah and Sean are getting their implants. Ian is a bit surprised that Sean is getting them too, but the blonde said him that he wants to support the teen as much as possible. He wants to show him that wearing implants is not something he should be ashamed of. Ian is proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Shadow, I really should make the timeline for this story, I'm getting kinda lost...~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you next Monday or in near future!


	34. loving mother Abundance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you think you read the top of my **ANGST** game? Oh, boy, how are you mistaken!
> 
> Also this series of chapters is dedicated to my senpai **Modlisznik**! This is me trying to reach your level of angst and FEELS.  <3  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _This takes place 6-8 months after the Accident._

It’s a quiet day. All things in the Order runs smoothly and Connor with Melvin are busy with most of the students at the training grounds. They came up with some creative training for students to be more invested in them. Ian is not sure about it, but he won’t interfere. Shadow knows he can’t stand bored teenagers. That’s what he admires about his lover and everybody else working with students, really. The fact that they are able to work with them in their every mood.

As he walks down the stairs, Ian sees a person at the end of the big entrance hall. Their head is low, but Ian can recognize the light blond hair anywhere.

As he walks closer, Ian can’t believe his own eyes. Sean looks like a ghost. He has a few days stubble, bags under his eyes and this close Ian can see that his hair is slightly whiter than was a month ago. Before he left for a front. His steps are slow, and he is slightly limping.

“Blondie? Shadows, you look… bad.”

“Good to see you too, old fox. And trust me, I feel much worse than I look.” Sean's voice is without his normal sass and proud tone. It must be really bad if he is admitting this and is letting it be seen on him. Ian can’t help himself and hugs him. Sean hugs him back immediately. He’s is so happy that Sean is back home.

“What happened? You all shouldn’t be back till next Monday.” Ian asks when they stop hugging, his hand still on Sean's shoulders.

“Shit happened. I need a drink or a cig. Preferably both.”

“Come, I have some in my Chapel office.”

They exit Order's building and are walking across the Source main square towards the chapel. Sean is trying to walk normal, but from time to time his steps slow down again. Ian's heart breaks every time a little painful grunt escapes other Mancer's lips.

Finally, with a cigarette in one hand and glass in the other, Sean's mood seems to be better. He took off his jacket and Ian can see the number of bruises and new scars on his arms. Sean’s sitting on the sofa; both his legs stretch out on it and Ian is sitting on the armchair opposite of him.

After two finished drinks, the younger man starts talking, “It was an endless massacre, Ian. I’m not even sure who won. There were big losses on both sides. I’ve never seen this much death…” His voice seems to disappear. His eyes fixed on the shelf with books, but Ian can see the unspoken horror in them. Sean's knuckles are white because of his firm grip on the glass.

“ _Shadows!_ ” Ian breaths out. “How many of ours…” he hates to ask, but he has to know.

“Three. Including me.” That’s bad. There were five more Mancers leaving for the front with Sean. Another three mancers from their city lost in the endless war. “Most of the soldiers who survived run away. We didn’t even stop them. I… I almost deserted too,”the blonde says and runs fingers through his hair. He sounds broken. There is silence again and Ian finishes his drink in one swing. His own memories of the front are coming back. Ian wants to fill the silence, but younger man starts talking again, “But then I remembered Zachariah and you with Connor. Hell, even this shadow-damn city and I couldn’t. I just couldn’t do it.” He clears his throat and asks, hesitatingly, “How’s the kid holding? Without me?”

This is not the first time he was away since he became a boy's master. Sean was assigned to serve at the barrack for a short time. Thanks to the fact he was in the city, he was able to see and talk with Zach every day. That was before Sean and Zach become closer, but it was still heart-warming to watch these two together. Even back then. And what he heard, Sean enjoy his stay in the barracks.

But this time it’s different. Everything about them is.

“Connor took him under his wings. He knows him well and Zach is doing fine.”

The tiniest smile passes Sean's face. “Then he can’t be in better hands.”

“He should be in yours,” Ian whispers, but then he says louder, “He will be happy to see you. He misses you, you know? I’m glad to see you two are getting along. I think you starting to be like a f-.”

“Brother to him, I know,” Sean interrupts him. How it seems he is not ready to admit the truth to himself, yet. Not in this state of mind, at least. Another day, maybe. “We look like twins. It’s crazy.” Sean smiles again, more truly this time. And there it is, the fragment of his classic personality. The heavy mood has somehow lifted a little.

“You’re an ass. But you should shave before you go to see him, you may scare him with your new look.” Ian says and points at Sean's face. Well, Sean should see doctors and have a week-long sleep, too, but Ian won’t say that out loud.

Sean scratches his chin. “I was thinking I’ll wait a few more days and I will be the first Mancer with a mighty beard.” They both try but they burst into a laugh. It’s little desperate, but it’s better than what was before. Man needs to find a little joy in this joy-less life under the care of loving Mother Abundance. Needs to fight the horrors in his own head with humour and good company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Sean!!! Love you!!
> 
> When I started to write this, I knew it will be angsty but then it just kept going and going... Until this final form.
> 
> This may or may not be the same battle Shiro fought in and run away during it... Also, the father/brother joke is a cornerstone of this chapter and went thru many changes.
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	35. I smell trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I am so so sorry!~~

Whatever horrors Sean saw during the month he was away had changed him. He was never afraid to say what was on his mind, but since his return, he is more bitter and open about his opinions. His opinion on the Abundance drastically changed and his critique is much more open than it was before. Ian is getting worried about him. He himself has no illusions about his mother guild and has his own unflattering opinions but not everyone has the same opinion. ACS is one of them and they won’t just stand in the background and watch. They will act, and it won’t be pretty.

He knows he can’t stop him, he can’t just command him to stop and expect Sean to do as he was told. But he needs to tell him something, warn him about the risks he can bring on himself. Or on his pupil.

‘ _That’s it,_ ’ Ian thinks, ‘ _This may work. To use Zach to convince Sean to be more careful._ ’

It’s not the most ideal way how to do it, but if this kind of blackmailing is what he needs to use to protect his friend, he will do it. He can already tell that Sean will be pretty mad at him afterwards.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With a plan in his head, he heads to the training grounds. Students are fighting in pairs with one another today and their masters are overseeing it. When he walks in, he waves at his master friend to follow him. Sean says something to the other master and goes to Ian.

They climb the stairs to the top gallery and Ian leans on the railing. Sean does the same, both men looking down. Ian picked this spot in particular because of its perfect view at Sean's pupil fighting down there. And it’s also very similar to their conversation they had a couple of months ago at this same place. When they were discussing Zachariah's well-being, too. Ian hates himself for having this idea, he really does.

“What’s going on, Ian?”

“Need to speak with you.”

His tone must give him away, because Sean looks at him and asks, “I smell trouble.”

“Yes, troubles are coming. There are coming if you carry on like you do now, with all the critique.” Ian is trying to speak in his great master voice. He really wants Sean to understand.

“Ian, …” Sean tries to speak up, but Ian interrupts him.

“Please, Sean, listen to me. Listen to me at least for once.”

“Are you having this talk with me as a friend or as a Grandmaster?” Sean asks with a flat voice, still looking down.

“As both, Sean. Will you listen to me?” Sean turns to face him and makes a very over-dramatic gesture that he is listening to him. “Thank you. I know you went through a lot, but you need to be more careful. People were arrested for far less. And you are not alone anymore,” Ian says and point at Zachariah.

Sean looks where he is pointing and then narrows his eyes at him. Without a doubt, he knows where this conversation is going. With a very un-amused expression, he asks the great master, “Are you sure you want to do it like this, Ian?” There is something ominous hidden in his tone.

He really doesn’t want to. “I know I have no other choice how to make you do, not the right, but the _reasonable_ thing. And trust me I want to have this talk as much as you do right now. You must understand that your actions now influence a life of another human, too, Sean. The kid needs you now more than before.”

There is a moment of silence and then Sean starts talking. His voice is full of anger and hurt, but it’s not louder than it was before, “I can’t just stand and watch what is happening and say nothing, Ian. I just can’t turn off this part of me and follow every order they give me like you do. Someone needs to at least say something.” That hurts. Is Sean really thinks this about him? That he obediently follows every order he is given from the upper places without his own opinion? Did he forget what he did for Connor?

As he is thinking about what Sean thinks about him, he doesn’t register that there is silence once again. Sean is just looking down at Zach. He still didn’t tell him what he experienced and saw during his stay at the front. Maybe if he did, this conversation would be so much different. Ian misses their friendly talks…

“But you may have a point,” Sean says resignedly in the end. He massages his temples and sighs. “I… I will think about it. But I can’t promise you anything. This is just who I am, Ian.” With that said, he walks away and although Ian achieved what he wanted, he feels terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs for my bois!
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	36. i hate/love you

> i hate being a great master right now

> can someone else take it from me for a moment?

> preferably like a half an hour ago?

>> ??

> had the most unpleasant conversation in my life

> *one of the most unpleasant

>> Will you complain without the context whole day or will you tell me more?

> spoke with Sean about his hatred toward our "perfect" system

>> We all were there at one point in our life. You weren’t different, Ian.

> i know, i know

> but that was before i joined the order

>> Actually, you didn’t stop complaining even after you were a mancer… You’re still complaining very openly from time to time…

> not helping right now, Antek!

>> Hey! You asked for my moral support! This is me giving you asked moral support!

> if so, i want my serum back

>> Don’t be so sure about that… Are you smiling right now?

>> Come on, are you?

> yes

>> They I succeeded…

> …

> i hate/love you

>> Your heart is too big, Ian. That’s your problem. You wouldn’t have this dilemma if you had this talk with any other of your mancers.

> i have a feeling it won’t be much different…

> maybe better but not that better

> and your <3 is too small

> we are completing each other, my friend

> wait! no!

> your heart is as big as mine, you hypocrite!!!

> i know all about the things you do for your men!

> you just want everybody to think you are a big bad wolf

> but u are not

>> Whatever you heard, it’s all lies.

> mhm…

>> Shut up.

> =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow!


	37. overcome their egos

“Are you and Sean still not talking with each other?” Connor asks first thing in the morning. He is the big spoon again and has a hand over his boyfriend's stomach. After more than a year they are together he can tell when Ian is awake.

“What…?” Ian's brain, however, is still not functional and for a question like this is too early for him. Connor is fully aware of it, but he needs to ask. Some of his lover's morning answers are always the most honest ones.

“You and Sean. I haven’t seen you two in the same room for days.” Ian remains in silence. “Shadow has mercy, you two are the most stubborn men I’ve ever met. You two need to talk, Ian.”

“But he doesn’t want to…”

“Oh, shut up. He said exactly the same thing to me about you.”

That gets older mancer's attention. He shifts a little and turns to face Connor. “You talked with him? How is he?” There is a concern in his voice.

Connor only sighs, tired of this bullshit of situation. Being caught between two friends who don’t talk to each one is the worst. And what is even worse is that he can see how bad both of them wants to come back to how it was before, but they somehow can’t. They simply can’t overcome their egos.

“He is fine. Well, as fine as he can be after what he saw and did… He needs you, you know. He needs someone to talk to about it, a friend who went through the similar experience. And it isn’t me.”

“I want to, but…”

“What _but_ , love? He may be a bit bitter than he was, but he is still the same Sean you know and love.”

“I sometimes hate that brilliant brain of yours. It makes you always right.”

“Is that mean you will talk with him?” Ian nods. “Thank you,” Connor says, smiles and kisses his temple. Ian embraces him tightly and they cuddle till the alarm rings.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sean is nowhere to be seen during the breakfast, but that’s quite common since he and Zach start having early morning training sessions. Ian is lucky this time.

However, the scenario repeats during lunch time. Only with the addition that Ian is also missing. Connor only shakes his head in disbelieve, hoping he won’t need to step into their little game of hide-and-seek.

He finally enters the room after a long day and he is looking forward to a nice shower and relax. Both mancers were again missing at the dinner. When he’s showering he hears Ian walking in the bedroom but when he exits the bathroom, their room is empty. However, a tablet is laying in the middle of the bed and Ian's chess set is missing. With a towel still around his waist, he sits down on the bed and unlocks the tablet. A simple message is waiting for him:

_You don’t need to wait for me. Sweet dreams, love.  
Ian_

A small smile appears on his lips. Finally! They finally listened to him, or he hopes so. He spends his evening reading book and he falls asleep before Ian returns.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

This scenario repeats every day for a week now. Sean and Ian are still not talking during the day, but Connor can tell they are talking a bunch during the night. He knows this needs a lot of time, but he sees it’s helping. Both mancers have a better mood and Sean is starting to smile more again. He could ask them both how are things going, but he won’t pry.

With Ian away almost every night, Connor is getting bored. He already managed to read three books and he can’t find anything he can repair or improves. He is in their room or in the common area as he is tonight. He spends most of this evening talking with Sam and Mark. When they leave, he starts reading again. He wants to finish a chapter before he goes to bed.

Connor is about to stands up when two voices echo through the hallway. He recognizes the voices immediately and stays put. He is even thinking if he should hide but the owners of the voices are getting closer. No time for that.

“… did what? I don’t believe you!” the younger man says.

“I told you. I just grabbed the bloody animal and throw it away!” older one answers. They are arguing about something, but it’s nothing more than a friendly argument. Connor already heard this story. He didn’t believe him, too.

“How old were you?”

“About fourteen, I think.”

“Wow.” Now he can hear how are both mancer laughing. However, there is a weird pause afterwards. Connor is imagining how they are standing there, looking at each other and don’t know what to do now.

He is already standing up and walks to them when he hears Sean’s saying, “Come here, old fox.”

When he rounds the corner, he sees them hugging in the middle of the hallway. Sean is facing his way and smiles at him. Then he reaches his hand and Connor doesn’t hesitate and joins their now group hug. Ian freezes a little when he feels his chest against his back, but then he recognizes it’s Connor and relaxes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder that 10th anniversary of Spiders is coming! Check more [here](http://fuckyeahspidersgames.tumblr.com/post/173131432570/my-dear-followers-i-have-an-announcement-to-make).
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you in fourteen days!


	38. want to come w/ me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series of chapters is dedicated to **Haaska** and their wish to Anton and Ian meet in person again and more ideas. My Muse liked the idea and "made" me write it on the spot. (but you had to wait to read it... sorry?)  
>  Anyway, enjoy <3

> do u have free day?

>> Why are you asking? Want to finally visit me?

> …

> i was busy…

>> Yes, Ian, I have a free afternoon. What do you want to do?

> need to go to the Underworks

> want to come w/ me?

>> Why not. Need to go there myself anyway. Where will we meet?

> i’ll use the lift from the Exchange

> we can meet at one of the entrances from Slums

> which u‘ll use?

>> Don’t know yet. The one without the guards… Hate how they are looking at me when they see me.

> u r famous, get used to it ;p

>> When?

> when u get used to it?

> never

>> Imbecile. I meant when we meet.

> i know =) just love messing w/ u

> after lunch?

>> Very well

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Anton is leaning against the wall when he hears the sound of boots on a metal as Ian climbs down the ladder from the military space around the lift. The moment Ian sees him, he has a big grin on his face. The reason for mancer's amusement is the jacket Anton wears. It’s their old gang leather jacket. Anton likes to wear it when he has the chance and he knew his friend will be pleased to see him in it.

“Looking good, Antek. Tunnel snakes rules!”

“What?” Anton asks confused.

“That’s a very old reference… it’s hard to explain. So, where do you need to go? I need to search the area from here to here,” he points at spots on the map he pulls out from one of his pockets.

“Near freight zone. The place where the lotuses are.” He shudders as he says that. He really hates these things.

“That’s why you go there now, with me as your bodyguard?”

“Shut up,” Anton says maybe little too harshly.

“Sorry,” Ian apologies shyly. “We go there first. C’mon.” He takes Anton around his shoulders and leads the way. Anton let himself be lead.

Their way there is surprisingly calm. Soldiers must clear the corridors recently – they are useful for something, at least. The duo is a few meters from the door leading to the room and Anton can already feel the increased charge in the air.

Mancer stops Anton as he is reaching for the door. “Wait, should I hold back with my powers?”

“I would appreciate that. There would be enough of it even without you. Thanks.”

“No problem. Let’s kick some asses!” As he says it, he unfolds his staff and spins it.

“Show-off,” Anton says under his breath but pulls out his weapons with a style, too, and a small smile creeps to his lips.

Even without the help of Ian's technomancy, they do a short process with these creatures. However, Anton jerks every time a spark fly near him and he tries to stay as far as possible from them. After the fight is over and the air is clear of the charge Rogue walks to one of the panels on the wall. He detaches it and puts a small package behind it before he puts the panel back. The contact should pick it up in two days. Ian is clever enough and knows Anton for long time to know not to ask. Sometimes.

“Done?”

“Done. Now we can do whatever you need to do. Care to share, Ian?”

“A pack of moles is lurking around the gate in the Underworks.”

“And you are the only Mancer in your Order? Why didn’t you send someone else down here? Soldiers, even?”

“I have free time, so why not,” Ian shrugs and Anton does an eye-roll. His mancer friend is big adrenaline junkie sometimes.

Both men are good fighters and the creatures are dying easily. Ian's whole body must be charged with unused energy, but he is holding back for sake of his friend. However, the moment more moles appears they both know that Ian's staff and Anton's nailgun and dagger is not enough anymore. Not if they don’t want to be damn tired and have some nasty bruises.

“Hey! **Anton!** ” Ian tries to catch his friend's attention and it works. Rogue looks at him between his shots. “Can I… you know…?” he says and does a vague gesture with his hand. Anton takes a deep breath and nods.

With a smile on his lips, Ian unleashes the charge into a pack of moles. The fight is quickly over.

“You’re good?”

“Yeah, I will be. And… thanks you asked.” Ian only smiles at him and waves at him to follow. “Where to now?”

“I was thinking my office. We can use the gate here to get to the Chapel easily.”

“Someone may see me there.”

“Bullshit. No one at this hour will come. But if you want to be sure, we can put a sock on the doorknob as a cover. That always works to keep everyone away.”

“Are you serious? Do you and Connor use this old bullshit…?”

“Of course not. We always forget about the sock…” he says with a sly smile and winks. “Do you and Vik use a sock?” he then asks and wiggles his eyebrows.

Anton sighs loudly over his friend's question. “Unlike you, I use something call lock on my doors.”

“Hmm. That may work, too…”

“Shadow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I'm not saying it enough but **thank you** for reading and **thank you** for your kudos and feedback!! Love you, my sunshines.
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow.


	39. bolts flying from the tips of his fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trip to the past. This is not the first time they met since Ian moved.

Anton feels much better behind the locked door of Grandmaster's office and with a glass of good alcohol in his hand. The drink helps dull the ache in his leg and all gone is the lingering charge surrounding his mancer friend. All is back to relative normality and Anton sighs happily.

Ian hears that and asks, “Feeling better?”

“Yeah. It’s weird to fight by your side. I think I never get used to it. Remember the first time we did fight like this?”

“You the one to talk,” there is still a hint of hurt in his voice. After all the years… But Anton doesn’t blame him, he acted like an A-class ass-hole back then.

“Trust me, it’s not the proudest moments of my life.”

There is an awkward silence, but then Ian speaks again, “I’m glad we overcame it in the end.”

“Yeah, me, too,” he says and toasts with Ian to their friendship.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Many years ago_

In the middle of the fight, Rogue catches with the corner of his eye how the blue sparks are flying all around him. The air is thick with the charge. Too thick to think, too thick to… His mind is starting to overflow with memories from the front. Past and present are one.

Did they got ambushed? No time to questioning things, there is a fight to be won, so he clenches his teeth and keeps shooting. He needs to focus! Only when few of their enemies are standing he dares to look around more. He needs to find this mother-fucker and shoot them between the eyes. That’s the fastest way how to stop them from overloading. He learned this the hard way. His left leg starts twitching with the memory…

When he sees a source of his distress, he just stops. Because it’s Ian. Ian with a grin on his lips and bolts flying from the tips of his fingers. His stance proud and everything about him screams powerful. And dangerous.

Rogue's brain kicks in and starts to remind him of the things he somehow forgot. He is not in the muddy dugout in the middle of nowhere, he is standing in the Ophir's lower streets. He is not fighting against the Aurorans but against the rival gang. And mostly – the mancer standing a few meters away from him is his friend, not his enemy. His friend who is helping him and is not trying to kill him.

However, his brain crippled by war also reminds him how much he hates mancers. How much he lost to them and what are they capable of. And before he knows it, he yells at Ian. “ _The fuck?!_ ”

“What? You didn’t like it?” Young mancer smiles at him and lazily spins his staff. His cadet's uniform covered in dust.

“ **NO!** ”

“Ok, ok,” Ian takes a few steps back and raises his hands in surrender. He must notice Rogue's shift of mood. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, next time keep your fucking electricity for yourself, you idiot.”

“And how I should know? You wanted my help, no? Sorry I used my primal skills.” Ian raises his voice now, too.

“You fucking should! You _mancers_ are nothing but trouble.”

“Oh, as if your current "job" is so a-okay. You are a fucking second-hand gangster-boy selling guns and drugs to already desperate people. Do you think you are helping them?”

There it is. All the words unspoken when they met a few hours ago after they didn’t see each other for some time. All the wrongs silenced for the sake of their old friendship now spoken.

“I do more for them than you do! But what we are to you, us "lower class"?!”

“And that’s why you asked for my "higher" help?” Anton waves his hand at him and turns to leave. Ian calls behind him, with more worry than anger in his voice now, “Hey, Anton. _Anton?_ Where are you going?”

“Away from you,” Rogue says and leaves young Mancer in the middle of the streets. Surrounded by unconscious gangsters and covered in dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you tomorrow.


	40. I hope we don’t

“You know that I love you?” Anton suddenly says. Ian stops the bottle mid-way to his mouth and with an expression of pure surprise and shock, he looks at his friend. And he sees the most open emotions dancing on Anton's face. “Do you, Ian?”

They are sitting on the rooftop with a nice view at the Slums below. Ian found Anton here after their adventure and argument in the streets. He felt terrible after their fight. Anton is his best and oldest friend. He shouldn’t say what he said. He had to search almost the whole Slums before he found him sitting here with a cheap bottle of slivovice and a blank expression, already pretty drunk. Anton didn’t say a word when Ian sit down a bit far from him and they were both sitting here in silence till now.

Ian should know that something is not right when he met Anton after he arrived in the city. What he saw should not surprise him, but it did. Anton became a member of one of the criminal gangs fighting over the Slums. Anton has it in his blood, he vaguely remembers that Rogue's father was a gangster himself. But still, there must be better options…

And then Anton told him that he served in the army for more than a year. Nothing good ever came from that. Anton didn’t tell him much, the memories still too fresh to share, to re-lived them. Maybe he should have told Ian more…

“I…” Ian’s brain decided to stop working in the most critical moment of his whole life. Good work, brain!

“’cause **I love you**! And I missed you…” Ian's still not very well working brain informs him about the fact that Anton is sobbing a little. “I missed your stupid face and then you came back, to Ophir, with your new buddies and stupid powers and then you left again… I just… I’m sorry. That I yelled at you earlier.”

Ian clears his suddenly dry throat and finally speaks, “I missed you too. And of course, I love you, you silly. We are the best friend till the end of the universe.”

Unfortunately, this wonderful moment is broken by Anton's next sentence, “I think I will throw up.” Before Ian knows it, Anton runs to the nearest wall and with one hand leaning on it, bents down. The wet sounds of fluids hitting the ground follow shortly afterwards.

“Sorry, friend, but it’s time to get you home. C’mon.” Ian says and walks to Anton. He takes Rogue's hand, puts it over his shoulder and grabs him around the waist. To get down from the roof with a dead weight is quite challenging but Mancer manages.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The morning is a bit rough. Ian didn’t drink in a long time and his head is protesting against this almost forgotten feeling. It’s a small hangover, but still a hangover. Also, his body isn’t happy about the fact he slept on way too small and hard sofa.

His own unhappy moan is followed by another one from the bed. Where Anton is sleeping – _was_ sleeping. With one of his hand over his face and with the other as a support, Anton sits and groans. Seeing his friends awake, Ian stands up and walks towards a sink for a glass of water.

Rogue must hear him over his headache because he asks, “Ian?”

“Yes? How do you feel?”

“What the fuck happened? And what the fuck are you doing here?!”

“I took you home last night. You were…”

“Nobody asked you, _mancer_ ,” he spits the last word like an insult. Ian is looking at him in disbelieve for the second time in less than twelve hours. Only this time for a completely different reason.

“Are you really don’t remember?” He can’t hide the hurt and surprise in his voice.

“Remember what? That you are a mancer? The one kind of people I absolutely hate? Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m still remembering that.” His every word is said with so much anger and venom. 

Ian is doing his best to stay as emotionless as possible despite all the emotions fighting in his head. He tries to keep the memory of the last night vividly on his mind. He needs to remember that under all the hatred, Anton still loves him and sees him as a friend.

It’s really hard when the same person is now calling him names. And Rogue is not making it easy, “Why are you still standing here? Don’t you have places to be, asses to kiss? I’m sure they are already missing you at your technomancer's high castle.”

He needs to stop this, somehow, before they both say something that can’t be taken back and can widen the gap even more. And so, he continuous in his previous intention and pours some water into a cup. Then he walks to the bed and put the cup on the bedside table.

“Here, have some water and I… I should go.”

“Yeah, you should,” was all Anton says to him. Not even looking at him from the cup he took without any thanks.

“Goodbye, then. Hope we will see each other again,” Ian says when he’s standing in the doorway.

“I hope we don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was somehow very hard for me to write Antek and Ian fighting... Chapters 39 and 40 went thru a lot of changes until it felt "right".
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> See you next Monday.


	41. to spice it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big series of chapters from **SEAN!!** 's POV and Sean & Zach oriented. Expect big portion of FEELS!!

“But, master! I’m terrible in stealth,” Zach protests after he hears Sean out.

Blonde master came up with a new training for his student. One which is more creative than all the boring lessons written many, many years ago. Every cadet at the school is bored by them and his young protégé and Sean himself aren’t exceptions.

“No, you are not, Zachariah. You’re only thinking that about yourself. Your skills are much higher than most of your peers.”

“So why do I need to do it?” Zach keeps protesting. Typical teenager's annoyance over everything slowly creeping its way into his words. Shadow help him!

“Exactly because of your previous statement, young man. You need to start trusting in yourself more. This will help more than a normal lesson ever can.”

“Ok, master.” Zach finally surrenders, knowing that his master's stubbornness is much bigger than his own. However, his words are said without _any_ excitement.

“Hmm. I see I need to spice it up.” This gets Zachariah's attention and he looks at him. “We’ll make a bet. What do you think?” Young mancer nods, curiosity wrote all over his face. Sean smiles and continuous, “As I said, you’ll have four days to sneak up on the people I choose. Only touch them, nothing more. If you’ll succeed – we can do whatever you want for three days. Well, as long as Connor allows it. But if you lose… I will come up with something till then. What do you think, Zachariah, do we have a deal?” he finishes and reaches his hand.

Zach takes it and says, “Yes, we have a deal, master.”

They shake hands and continue with their daily tasks. In moments of peace, Sean is thinking about targets for his protégé. In the end of the day, he has a list of names.

Before Zach goes to the shared room, Sean stops him. “I have names for you. Your targets are: Masters Sam, Connor, Franz, Jonathan, Michael and George.” Teen's expression changes with every name, he already knows how difficult it can get.

“Who is Master Michael?”

“She is the one with long black hair.” Zach nods and master adds, “And if you feel adventurous, you can try and sneak on Great Master, too.”

“Ok, master. I will try.”

“You were a rogue, Zachariah, use it as your advantage. You _are_ skillful.”

“Did you… did you come up with what will happen when I lose?” Zach says like he already lost. Not using _if_ , but _when_. Sean can’t help himself and sighs. Time for his ace in a sleeve.

“You will be sparing against Alan and his group of hefty fellows for a week.”

“You… _you can’t!_ ” Zach protests loudly. Then he realizes with whom he speaks and adds, “Master.”

“I can, and I will do it, young man. Is this motivation strong enough for you?”

“Yes, master,” Zach says with more determination in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least Alan is good in something - as a motivation! Also - fuck Alan.
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	42. way too familiar voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _*rub my hands*_ **LET'S DO IT!!!**

To Sean's delight, Masters are coming to him and telling him about his stealthy student. Some of the mancers knew about the risk of sneaky 'attack' from Zachariah, however, for some, it was a big surprise. Man needs to find an entertainment whenever he can.

The variations of a sentence – “You should put a bell on your young one, Sean.” – makes him more and more proud every time he hears it.

Zachariah has a few more hours and at least one more target, so Sean has precious free time to spend however he wants it. He could sneak out, but he doesn’t feel like it. Alex is busy with work Anton gave him, anyway… And there is a stack of paperwork he needs to fill up and Connor wanted them on his desk like a week ago.

Work it is then.

Mancer is too invested into his papers spread out before him that he registers the presence of another person only when they are mere centimetres behind him. His fight instinct kicks in before anything else – he needs to stop the intruder before they can strike.

He turns in one smooth and fast motion and grabs them by a hand they were reaching towards him. Then he twists his hand, now firmly around the offender's wrist, and charges it. He is about to let the charge to spread further when he hears a painful cry in way too familiar voice. In the voice of _his own_ student.

He looks properly at the teen almost kneeling before him. He looks into his bright brown eyes and can see fear and a start of tears. He must look menacing to the boy, standing over him, ready to hurt. With the realization that he’s still clenching Zachariah's wrist in a painful position, he relaxes his grip.

“ **Shadow!** _Zach!_ I’m so sorry!” His voice is still colored with his own shock and concern.

“I’m sorry, master! Forgive me! I’m sorry…” Zach's voice is almost inaudible and before Sean can say something more to him, he turns away and runs away. Words ‘ _I’m sorry’_ and ‘ _forgive me_ ’ coming from his mouth like a mantra.

All Sean can do call his name to the again empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally pretty harmless idea... Then the FEELS nation attacked.
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter will make up for today's short one. 
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	43. Not too close but not too far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~let's fix things~~

He needs to find the boy.

He needs to tell him it wasn’t his fault. Zach always blames himself way to easily. He doesn’t feel to fit and is unsure about his place in the Mancers' world. He thinks that everything is always his fault, that he is the weak link in the chain. After the Accident more than before.

Sean is trying to help him with it, but it’s always two steps forward and one backwards. He hoped that this training, he came up with, will help him. He was apparently wrong.

Of course. _Of course_ , Zach would try to sneak up on him, too. Sean is an idiot he didn’t think about it. All this could be prevented with a simple sentence, with few words… Now the boy is scared of him, scared of his skills and unsure about himself again. And all that thanks to his master – the person who should be a safe harbour for him.

Sean feels like an idiot. Did one month at the front really messed him this much? Made his fight instinct primal over everything else?

He runs out of his room and stops because he has no idea where the teen could run and hide. He’s knocking his knuckles against his temple, trying to think clearly just for a second. Nobody knows Zach as well as he does, only he can find him.

_‘Think!’_

Zachariah is scared, and he is probably crying.

_‘Shadows! Job fucking well done, Sean. You made him cry!’_

He’ll want to be alone. Somewhere where no one can find him. Ian's office is out of the picture at this hour and he is too frightened to run to Connor…

That leaves only a few places Sean knows about where Zach’s coming to hide from the world. Although blonde knows about them he never interrupted teen's moments of solitude. This will change today.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

All previous places weren’t the right ones. That leaves the roof of the Order's building as his final destination. Sean doesn’t know how the boy found this place. The entrance is well hidden and it’s difficult to get there. All the old pipes obstructing the way and rusty and sharp metal everywhere… This won’t stop young Master today. He has a clear mission on his mind.

He finally reaches the flat roof with a breathtaking view at the Source. However, the view is secondary today, what is more, important is the young man sitting on the edge of the roof. Sean takes his gloves and jacket off and drops them on the ground.

Zach doesn’t turn to look at him, he merely bends his head down and draws his legs closer to his body. He must be trying to look as small as possible. Both Mancers stays silence as Sean walks further to the edge and sits down. Not too close but not too far, either.

Sean doesn’t know how much time had passed but he asks into a silence, “Are you hurt? Did I-?”

“ _No!_ ” Zach says way too fast but then he adds, “No. No, I’m not, master.”

The weight of the whole planet drops from his shoulders and Sean sighs with a relive, “Good. I’m glad…”

“I’m so sorry, master!” There it is again, these words. “I should’ve know…”

“And how should you know, Zachariah?” Sean asks and tries to not sound too demanding. “I'm the one to blame the most. _I_ should have guessed you will try to sneak on me and _I_ should say something. I would do the same if I was in your place – to prove myself to my master. To prove them my skills first handed.”

“Why did you react like that, master? No one else did…” Zach asks shyly, still not looking at him. Zachariah is always trying to find the cause of the problem if he can. He is too like Connor in some ways…

Sean didn’t hesitate with his answer. He owns Zach the true. “Because none of them saw what I saw, boy. Or I don’t think they did. Maybe only old fox did.” Now it is Sean who is trying to not look at the mancer next to him. “I saw death daily for a month. I killed other of our kind, other technomancers, to save our troops. I had to sleep in the mud with one eye open and expecting the enemy to strike with my every breath I took. I saw endless despair, fear, bloodlust and panic.”

Somewhere in the middle of his words, Zachariah looked at him and didn’t tear his eyes off him. Only when he finished, Sean realizes his own eyes are wet and that his fists are clenched. Before he has a chance to wipes the wetness from his eyes, teen moves closer and hugs him.

His head buried into master's chest and his hand firmly around him. Sean's hand acts on the instinct and hugs the boy even more tightly.

“I’m sorry, master…” Zach whispers.

“I say it’s not your fault, kid.”

“I mean I’m sorry you had to go thru that.”

“I… I don’t know what to say, Zachariah. Maybe thank you is the most fitting.” Sean says, shocked by teen's words and then, before he could think more about it, he kisses the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted (and I still probably will) use this conversion about Sean's stay at the front in another story _*eyes*_ but it fits here so well, too.
> 
> Hugs for my bois!!
> 
> Love you!! <3  
> See you tomorrow!


	44. legs over the edge of the roof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~let's fix things even more!!!~~

They are sitting there until the sky starts turning dark. Their legs over the edge of the roof, looking at the busy city below. Enjoying the peaceful moments alone, away from their everyday duties.

“You did more than well, and you won our bet. How do you want to spend your free days?”

Zachariah is taken aback with Sean's question and he thinks about it for a moment. “I would like to read that book I star- I see in Gre- somewhere…” Zach tries to avoid the words which could reveal his visits in the Great Master's office. Sean only smiles a little and lets him has his secrets.

“That can be arranged. You surely know how to obtain said book, don’t you?”

“I do, master.” Sean is not looking at the teen's face, but he can tell it is red with embarrassment. The boy who sneaks into Ian's office all the time is saying he is not good at stealth… Modest as ever.

“However, how I know you this will take only a few hours, not three days. Any other ideas? We can spread them if you want. But you will need to remind me of it, I will surely forget.”

“No, no need for that. I have an idea… but I don’t know if you…”

“Don’t say hop until you jump, young man.”

“I want to practice combat in dark or poorly lit spaces…”

“Hmm. Very interesting idea, Zachariah. I need to ask Ian, but I think he will allow it. Would you mind extending it on other students, too?”

“I… I wouldn’t mind, master.”

Sean looks at him with a critical eye and teen freezes under his stare. “You do mind, but you won’t say that. Why?”

“You will… They are…” Zach starts babbling.

“You are afraid they will "steal" me from you, do you? That I will find someone more suitable for me, someone, better?” Zach nods. This fear lingers over the boy since the day they became a student and master. Sean looks right into his eyes and with serious, but kind tone says, “My dear Zachariah. I can’t find such a person when I have you. I don’t want anyone else as my student. You should finally realize that, my boy.”

“I just still can’t believe I got the best master. I don’t deserve you.”

Tears are in Sean's eyes for the second time today, but those are more welcomed. A chuckle escapes his lips and he hugs Zach once again. “No, Zach. It’s me who doesn’t deserve you.”

When their hug ends, Sean sees that he isn’t the only one with wetness on his cheeks. When Zach looks at him, both start smiling.

“Sorry I made you cry again, master,” Zach says and wipes the tears from his own eyes. The tears of sadness mixing with the ones of happiness.

“You should. It’s very unpolite to make older man cry. But we should head back before master Connor starts patrolling the halls,” Sean jokes, using the urban legend spreading amongst students. He knows that Ian won’t let Connor wander around in the middle of the night, but you never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I did a mega grammar check on this monster of a fic. I knew there will be many mistakes... but what I saw really got me. Mistakes like missing comma or articles were common here and I kinda suspect that. However, I misspelt so many words many, many, many times in the worst way possible so I used a different word instead without me knowing... I feel horrible and sad and I hope it will not happen again!!  
> (I should do this check on the rest of the fics, too... Shadow have mercy.)
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> See you next Monday.


	45. Great Master's only weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the fun stuff with Ian!!

Ian is sitting in his office in the order's building when there is a knocking on the door. It’s pretty early in the morning, not a normal time for someone to seek him out. When he looks at the clock he sees it still a breakfast time.

Oh no! He should go and grab something to eat before Connor will storm into his office with the very disappointed look. His love has the worst one, it really makes you feel bad.

The knocking return and Ian realizes he got lost in his head. He quickly smooths his morning hair and calls, “Come in!” He is in mid-motion to put on his jacket when the door opens. “Oh, it’s only you.” He relaxes but still put the jacket on.

“ _Just_ me?! I’m offended, Great Master.” Sean looks at Ian's appearance and continuous, “Are you telling me you wouldn’t groom yourself if you knew it’s _only_ me?”

Ian smirks, “Yes, I wouldn’t. Anyways, what do you need?”

“Me and Zachariah, well mainly Zach, got an idea. The type of training…” Sean tells him all about their idea. “So, what do you think?”

“That’s sound like an excellent idea. Zachariah is a brilliant young man. What do you need, my friend?”

Sean smiles proudly and says, “I was thinking we can use one of the indoor training halls. The light there can be easily regulated. I’ll ask a few other brothers and sisters for help. And some soldiers will be handy… Someone who is not a mancer I mean.”

“I can ask someone I know if you want to. Have a few friends in the barracks. Or in the worst-case scenario, I will use my rank.”

“I would appreciate it, thanks. And… did Zach try to sneak on you?” Sean asks, curiously.

“He did. And he succeeded!”

“What? _Really?_ How?” questions start jumping out of Sean's mouth.

“I felt his eyes on me for all three days. He was watching me like a hunter watches their prey. First, I didn’t know why but then I heard about his actions… And, well. He got me when I was talking with Connor.”

Sean starts laughing. “Our Great Master's only weakness.” But then the smile from his face disappeared as suddenly as it appeared and Sean whispers, “I almost hurt him, Ian.”

“ _What?_ When?!” Now is Ian's turn to asks with urgency. But he sees the guilt in Sean's expression and he knows whatever happened, it wasn’t intentional.

“He tried to sneak on me, too… and I just… I went full soldier mode, grabbed him and almost broke his wrist…. Or worst.”

Ian reaches into the lower drawer of his desk and pulls out a small bottle. Then he gives it to his friend who takes a generous swing.

“Is he alright?”

“Yeah. All well now between us, too. We had a heart-to-heart talk. Thanks to the Shadow.”

“That’s good to hear, Sean. Want to talk about it with Connor? Both you and Zach?”

“Maybe… Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... with a hint of angst. Can't help myself.
> 
> So, this is how it is - I'm not happy with how I wrote chapters 47&48 (parts of this week series) and I'm trying to work on them. If things won't change till then I either won't post them or the posts will be delayed. Will see.
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	46. Will there be technomancy involved?

When Sean leaves to his young student, Ian gets an idea. Why use soldiers when there is a much better option. However, all the papers won’t disappear from his desk by themselves. Work first, fun later.

It took Ian more time than he would have liked, but his desk is clean once again. And of course, the caring wrath of his lover didn’t miss him. Not only he missed breakfast, but he also missed lunch. It was harsh…

Ian finally walks into his room and grabs the tablet. With the device in hand, he drops to the bed. When he finds a comfortable position, he boots the tablet up and starts tapping.

> Anton?

> r u want free training for your bois?

>> I’m listening.

> ‘ll organize new training for our young ones

> and ‘ll need someone whom they can beat up…

>> I’m liking where this is going, my friend. Will there be technomancy involved?

> duh

>> Wonderful. They are getting too sloppy. This will teach them. Say date and time and they will be there!

> YES!!!

> this ‘ll be fun!

> but they should be dressed in sth else than clothing screaming "mobster"

>> Their clothes are not… Forget it!

> ;)

> can somehow execute so u can be there…

>> Tempting. Very tempting. But, no.

> ok, understand

> but send Alex!!

> both me and Sean will be happy to see him

>> Your obsession over that man is beyond me, Ian.

> u know how it is

> it’s all about inside jokes and shared adventures

>> Very well. Contact me when all is set.

> you got it

> see ya

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With that set, Ian can progress with the planning of such event. He meets with Sean again after a dinner in the office to talk about details and who from the ranks of master and students will be participating in it. Connor joined them, too. He will help with all the organizing.

Connor was recently named into a position of the headmaster of the Academy. The old one was, well… old and Connor was the first choice for everyone. He was basically doing all what headmaster does already, anyway.

The next day, Ian himself talks with everyone involved. Not long after he is done, a mancer runs towards him with a message. Someone from the ASC is waiting in his office. Of course, he was wondering when they will show up. Ian sighs heavily and goes to the Chapel.

ASC officers are in his office almost monthly since the Accident and sudden visits are not unusual either. They are asking him about his every bigger action or decision. He can feel them everywhere, they must have their spies inside the Order… How else would they know some of the news so quickly?

Who will it be today? The one with a big nose and moustache, one named Radko or Viktor himself? Viktor didn’t show up since his latest promotion… But Ian has a feeling he is behind it all.

Ian opens the door and sees a man with short brown hair already sitting on the chair. Great Master takes a deep breath and closes the door a bit louder than necessary to announce his presence.

His "guest" turns and looks at him. “Good day, Great Master,” he says in his high voice. The voice is as annoying as his presence in this room.

“Why I am honoured with your presence today, mister Emil,” Ian skips all the formalities and asks with sarcasm. He knows that this man, Emil Watcher, can’t recognize sarcasm even if it kicked him in the balls.

“The news about your unusual training reached us. Can you tell me more about why your mancers need to practice it?” Watcher's fancy pen is already out and ready, floating over his notepad.

“Me and my subordinates came to the conclusion that the skill to be able to fight with the enemy in the dark – or poorly lit spaces – will be very useful in our fight against the threats Abundance must face,” he says in his best authoritative voice. His speeches got so much better after so many visits from these parasites. He knows how and what to tell to every each one of them for them to be satisfied. He is playing with them as much as they are playing with him and _his_ Order. In war, everything is permitted.

“Care to tell me more, Great Master?” Emil is details freak, he needs to know as much as possible. And still, he always forgets to ask about something. He’s too eager to learn everything he overlooks the most important things.

“Not every fight or battle we fight is in the middle of the day or in the open space with all the lights we are used to having around us. If we want to win, we need to adapt.”

“Very well, thank you for your time, colonel,” Watcher says and stand up.

When he reaches his hand towards Ian, Mancer only looks at him with a steely stare. Emil's hand disappears and not long after its owner, too. Only when the door closes Ian sighs with relieve and finally sits down. He was very lucky that Emil didn’t want to know about why Ian didn’t ask army for a soldier to help them. He doesn’t know how he would dance around the fact that they will use mobsters…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASC is watching!
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	47. tinglin' in the air

Ian is standing on the upper gallery above the training grounds, hidden by the shadows. Although he doesn’t need to be, everybody below is too excited to look up.

Many masters agreed to take part in this new type of training, so the grounds are full of masters and students. They are standing there, talking while waiting until the group of "soldiers" will come.

And, finally. They are here. The group of about twenty Anton's men walk in and all goes silent. Everyone's eyes are on them, the excitement is now literally filling the air.

The group's leader stops his men and starts looking around. The black-haired man with a ponytail looks like he is looking for someone. However, before Ian has a chance to wave at his Rogue friend, blonde mancer walks to him. As soon as Pinky sees Sean he salutes, and they both start smiling. Both men exchange a few words and start giving orders to the others.

Ian is overseeing all what is happening down below him. Sean introduces Alex to Sam, who is one of the Masters in charge. The students are divided into the groups and it doesn’t take long, and the training starts. However, two friends manage to escape the skirmish and go upstairs.

“Long time no see, old fox,” Alex greets Ian with a big smile.

“Don’t tell me you missed me, Pinky,” Ian jokes and clasps hands with him. “It’s good to see you again, friend.”

Two newcomers stand next to the Great Master and lean on the railing. The lesson starts with only a few lights off so there is still enough light to watch the show below. There are groups of different sizes. The number of students and the "bad guys" is also different in each of the group.

“Must say I have never seen this many mancers in my life. Is this tinglin’ in the air normal?”

Technomancer's body has its natural charge. In situations like today's, when the room is filled with young excited students, even a normal human can feel it. It’s the one of the first things you need to get used to it when dealing with mancers.

“Quite but you get used to it,” Ian answers. “Did you have any problems on your way here?”

“Oh, no. It was hunky-dory. These new clothes buy us a free pass,” Pinky says and points at his new outfit. All gone is his normal black jacket with a hood. He now wears a light officer uniform with Abundance symbol on its back. He even has captain's pips on the shoulder.

“Anton really overcame himself, I see. I don’t even want to know how he got them,” Ian says. Thanks to Sean's friendship with Pinky, he already knows about Ian's connection to Anton so there is no need to hide it. Sean asks some question about their friendship from time to time, though. “You have the same rank as Sean here.”

“They are giving rank left and right these days…” Sean says with fake offended tone.

“So, Sean,” Pinky starts, looking down, “which one of the kiddos is yours?

Sean is looking around for a while and then, with a sad voice, says, “He’s all the way there, you can barely see him.”

“Pity.”

“You can always go down, closer,” Ian suggests to Pinky, who nods.

Pinky's eyes are still fixed on the fights below. Anton's men are well-known fighters but even they are a bit scared of young students with sparkly hands. Not many people have the honors to fight with technomancers and even less have the luck to live to tell the tale. Ian is sure that Anton will somehow spread rumors to gain some additional respect.

After a moment Pinky sighs contentedly and says, “Watching you technomancers in action is so majestic! Since I saw you two in the Arena I have a big respect towards your kind. People would pay crazy money to see it…”

“We are not transforming my Order into a circus, Alex.” Being in the centre of the attention is the last thing Ian wants right now.

“Just saying…”

“I should go back down and actually teach these kids. Will see you later, Pinky,” Sean excuses himself and leaves.

Only a few moments after Sean left, the grounds below them get even darker. Sean's voice sometimes echoes thru the room when he gives an advice to some of the students. The electricity is more visible now and Alex's eyes are literally glued to the events down below. Ian is just watching with teacher's eyes but is still enjoying himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment I came up with the idea about the training I knew I must drag Pinky into this! My Muse (and I) really loves him.
> 
> Love you, see you tomorrow!


	48. more than just about our ability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I did it! I made the chapter readable! There are a few pieces of dialogue I just couldn't delete.

The trio is sitting in Ian's office after the training is over. It was a success! They already make an agreement that this lesson will be a monthly event. And if the gangsters won’t be available, Ian will ask army for help.

Students learned many new things and many of them were taken aback by the fighting style of some of the "soldiers". Mancers are learning Rogue and Guardian styles, too, but later in their training. The staff is always favoured before other styles. Students are at least hyped for their incoming years of training.

But back to the three men sitting, relaxing and talking. Ian and Alex are sitting on the sofa and Sean’s sitting opposite of them on the armchair. They have a lot of catching up to do. So many things happened in their lives since they seen each other last time.

“Zach seems to be a good kid, Sean.”

“That he is,” Sean says proudly. There are two things for which Sean is well known in the Order – complaining about something with his every third sentence and being proud over his protégé.

“Oh, did you meet with him?” Ian asks. He was talking with his mancers when Sean and Alex walked away. But he suspected Sean wants Pinky to meet with Zachariah. How I said, he is a very proud Master.

“Just said hi. He was kinda nervous… Is he acting often like this?”

“Yes… Around new people especially. Though it can have something to do with the fact you are dressed up as a Captain, Pinky.”

“Hmm, true. Must say it feels good. All the respect in their eyes and "sir". Not only the students but the soldiers we met on our way here… Do you get it often?”

“No,” both Mancers answer in unison.

“Really? Why? You are _technomancers_!”

Ian starts talking first, “Soldiers mostly hate us or fear us. You can earn their respect but it’s hard. This same can be told about citizens, too. Students respect us, yes, but as Masters. Well, some of them do… And when you are one of us, initiated Mancer, you are our brother or sister. Equal no matter what.”

“Interestin’ insight. I admire how you stick together, man.” Both technomancers just look at each other and smile. However, Alex is observant, and he catches their exchange. “There is something more to it, is it? To be a true Mancer?”

There is another exchange of looks between the mancers and they come to the silence agreement. Ian speaks again, “Being a technomancer is more than just about our ability to use our gifts, Alex. We are keepers of many pieces of knowledge. Guardians, if you like. Alas, Abundance sees us only as tactical weapons. We are trained more in combat than in anything else.”

Pinky looks he is not completely satisfied with the answer, but he doesn’t pry. He only says, “I feel I know more about your kind than most of the peeps now. Thanks, Ian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. See you next Monday!


	49. archaeology took over his brain

Ian is thrilled to bits thanks to the news about a new dig site near Melas. He got the news about the discoveries there and the findings are phenomenal. Big dome was found buried under the sand and it’s pretty well preserved from the outside world. Many books, equipment and knowledge are waiting to be discovered and researched. And most of the things are heavily encrypted.

And that’s the next big news. The head of the site sent him a latter in which they are inviting him to help with this project. Ian wasn’t at the proper dig site for years! Of course, he will come. There are instructions in the letter, too. He will leave in five days and he will have a military escort with him. Part of the trip will be by train, the rest to the dome will be spent in a rover.

Straightway Ian starts making preparation, goes to barracks to talks with the unit who will go with him and so on. Only when Connor enters his office he realizes he should talk about it with his partner. All the excitement, the vision of open sky and archaeology took over his brain.

“What’s happening?” Connor asks when he walks in and sees as Ian is walking around his office. Hands full of files.

“Hi. Well, how to put it…” Ian puts down the files and scratches the back of his head. “I got invited to the archaeology site.”

“That’s wonderful!”

Ian feels better, hearing the joy in Connor's voice. “Yes, that is. It is near Melas and I will be gone for three weeks or more. Sorry I didn’t ask you before I-“

Ian starts to apologize but Connor interrupts him mid-way, “Ian, it’s ok.” He takes Ian's hands into his and looks at his eyes.

“Really?”

“Really,” Connor smiles and gives Ian a light kiss. “You thought I wouldn’t let you go? Why wouldn’t I? If you can go, go and enjoy every minute of it.”

Ian kisses him and says, “Thank you, love. I’m leaving in five days. That’s plenty of time to prepare ourselves for the long period of time we won’t see each other.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

> will be out of the city for a while

>> ??

>> Why’s that?

> got invited to the dig site!!

> archaeology baby!!

>> Ok, calm down. Where does that hole you will spend your time is?

> near Melas

>> Oh, interesting. Will you spend some time in the city, too?

> don’t think so

> just drive-thru

> but that’s ok, i already know the city and the dome is more interesting anyway

>> If you say so… When are you leaving?

> in two days

> will you say goodbye to me at the station? =)

>> You know the answer, Ian. But if you want, you can visit me the night before and we can get drunk together.

> sorry I’m already busy ;)

>> …

>> Ingrate. Choosing a lover over a friend.

> i know you are smiling now =)

> don’t worry

> will miss you

>> Have fun out there, Ian.

> c’mon

> say it!

> i know you want to

>> I will miss you, too.

> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fun fact:** This whole idea started after I created [a bearded Ian in FaceApp](https://salmadurka.tumblr.com/post/174848331144/blessed-once-you-look-at-him-you-cant-look-away#notes). However, the part of the story where Ian has a handsome facial hair still doesn't exist. xD
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	50. with his hands behind his back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fun fact:** Although this series of chapters waited for a really long time to be published (almost two months!) this particular chapter is only a week old. Hope you like it, enjoy!

Connor is playing with this idea in his head for a while and with a news about Ian's departure, he finally decided to make it happen. He has few ideas about a design and about the materials, now just pick the best one.

The idea was born not long after Ian gave him one of the bracelets he has from Noctis as a birthday gift. It’s something they share now, both have one of these beautiful bracelets around a grip of their staffs. And that’s the "problem" – it’s not something they can have with them all the time.

He knows that Ian won’t forget him and will think about him as much as Connor will miss Ian. But it would be nice to have something as a reminder of what they have… Plus, even the idea of it feels so right.

Connor uses Ian's late working hours for making his secret gift for his beloved Ian. He has all the materials and he picks one of the designs.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I have something for you, my heart,” Connor says. It’s the night before Ian's departure and he is standing with his hands behind his back beside the sofa where his lover sits.

“Hmm?” Ian hums and puts down the book he was reading until now. Meanwhile, Connor sits down next to him.

When the other mancer looks at him he reaches his palm and shows what’s inside it. It’s a pair of pendants, miniatures of the ornament in the technomancer's chapel on a leather neckless. When are the two pieces next to each other as now, they are creating a whole.

“I wanted something for both of us to have, to share…  And we technomancers and the rings is... “

Ian looks at him, blinking with surprise, “Connor – love, are you…?”

“I messed it all up,” Connor answers disappointed over himself. “I was planning it to be more… well not like this.”

Ian squeezes his hand and looks right into his eyes, “Don’t lose your hope so quickly, love. I would love to hear what was on your mind.”

“I…,” Connor is taken aback, now all the prepared words completely vanished. “I know we can never be as one, to say our vows officially. This, what we have now, is more than I’d ever hoped for. And this,” he points at the miniature altar, “this can be our version of what we can’t have. So, if you want me by your side till we die, I’m yours.”

Ian cups his cheek and kisses him gently. Then he takes one of the necklaces and says, “I do, love. And you? Do you want me as your partner in life forever?”

“Of course, I do,” he answers, and they kiss again, but longer this time.

When the kiss ends, Ian looks at the metal piece in his hand. They are both made of two different metals of two deferent colors - black and silver. He studied the altar and really worked on every little detail.

“They are wonderful, love. You are really gifted. Where did you get that silver metal?”

“I used a piece from your older implants. The black one is from my staff.”

“Two pieces of us in it… Oh, how I love you.”

“And I you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	51. the city of Melas

Ian is leaving the Order's grounds with a bag over his shoulder and two men in tow. Connor and Ian are walking hand in hand and Sean walks next to them. The trio is heading towards the train station through the Source.

“Thought Zachariah will go with us, blondie.” Although Sean's hair is slowly changing its color from light blond to white Ian is still, and will be, calling him "blondie".

Sean only sighs tiredly, “Me too, but now it seems he’s going through full puberty mode now. He tries to act cool and stuff. And going somewhere with three adults isn’t cool. I thought he is cleverer than this…”

“He will realize what being cool really means, Sean,” Connor throws in one of his never-ending advice.

“I know. Or I hope so. Shadow, was I this bad during my teen stage?”

“We all were, Sean, we all were.” Ian jokes. And Connor only nods, knowing from personal experience.

They arrive at the station where the train is already waiting for its passengers. Down the platform, Ian can see the unit and some equipment which they are taking with them.

Ian claps hands with Sean and hugs him, “Behave yourself when I’m out of town, blondie. Will miss you.”

“And I will miss you, old fox. Have fun digging in the sand and burning under the Sun. Take care.”

With a pat on the shoulder, he says goodbye to Sean and turns to Connor. He would love to kiss him right here and now, but they are out in the open. Too many eyes are watching them. So, he hugs him tightly and doesn’t want to let go.

“I miss you already,” Connor whispers.

“And I miss you, too. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

They must be taking some time because Ian can hear army boots behind him. He hides a quick kiss by his movement and with a last goodbye, he turns away from the duo to the soldier now standing behind him. With the last wave, he follows the man and enters the train. Connor and Sean are standing at the platform until the last car of the train disappeared.

“Shadows, I hope this was the last time I’m standing here and saying goodbye to someone. It sucks.” Sean says.

“In our line of work, you never know. Let’s head back.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The road to the city of Melas in the train is comfortable enough for Ian to fell asleep. The motion of the train on the well maintains rails is very soothing despite the speed they are travelling. Some of the soldiers are also sleeping, others are playing cards or simply talking with one another.

Ian is wake up by one of the soldiers when the train is slowly stopping. With him wake up, the whole car is silence again. Ian almost forgot how other soldiers see technomancers – like walking bombs that can explode at any moment. One time it was different. When he was at the front, he had his own unit of good soldiers. They were careful first, but after they saved each other asses number of times, they trusted one another. It was a good unit and most of the men and women got high promotions afterwards.

But now is not the time to think about that, the city of Melas awaits them. Most of the Abundance cities are pretty similar to one another. Not completely, so the enemies don’t have a chance to use the same type of attack on every city. But once you saw one city, you pretty saw them all. The train station is in the "better" part so in order to get to the rover hangar they need to walk thru the city.

The time is short so there is no time for sight-seeing but that doesn’t stop Ian from looking around a bit. After all, this is the city where he spent a big part of his life. The city he moved in with his parents before he became a mancer and where he joined the academy. He catches a glimpse of an Order building with a golden Abundance symbol high on top of it. The statues on the square are the same as in Ophir, but the metal trees are bit different. And there is no chapel at Melas' Source.

After about fifteen minutes they are standing in the rover's hangar in local Slums. One rover with its driver is already waiting for them. Space inside is not as spacious as in the train, but they manage. There is about a half day long journey ahead of them and Ian tries to fall asleep again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They did few breaks during the journey, but they arrive just when the Sun’s kissing the horizon. Ian can see the dome peeking from under the dunes. The dome seems huge, however, only a small part is visible. Ian can also see a new part of the shadow-path ending not far from here. This must be how they found this place. It’s the same way how the dome near Ophir was found.

He grabs his bag and some of the boxes of equipment and goes deeper into the camp. The camp itself is just a few tents located in the nearby big cave facing north with a high ceiling. Thanks to that are all tents and residents covered from the unmerciful Sun. When he puts the boxes into the storage tent he heads to the biggest tent – the headquarter. The tent is missing two of its walls and Ian can see and hear someone inside.

“How much of the sand can you dig away tonight, sergeant?” a woman standing with her back to Ian says. Her voice is very authoritative but still kind.

“This section you want us to work on has harder sand. It will take more time, ma’am.”

It looks that the woman isn’t happy about it. She shakes her head with short dark ginger hair and says, “Shadow. Alright, it looks I will need to wait… Thank you and dismiss, Ward.”

Soldier salutes and leaves. Only with a woman's last sentence, Ian realizes he knows that voice. He goes even closer and the woman finally turns around.

“ _Ianie!_ You’re finally here!” she says and smiles at him. Thanks to her smile Ian can see new wrinkles on her face. But without a doubt, it's her.

“Shadows! _Magda?_ Is it really you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fun fact:** I did a mega research for this. I looked up a map of Valles Marineris on Mars to find a real name for the city. Originally it was named Hebes. However, after I looked at the in-game map again I discovered that Hebes Chasma is approximately where the Old Dome is... So I started all over again and found a new place where the city can be - Melas Chasma.
> 
> Thank you for reading. See you tomorrow!


	52. Great Master's life suits you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's find out who Magda is!

Magdalena Mancer, his former Master, is standing in front of him and Ian can’t believe his own eyes.

There is a beautiful diadem in her still ginger hair connected to her implants, that’s new. But everything else is as Ian remembers. From her green eyes sparkling with the honest happiness, her set of freckles on her cheeks to the proud expression over her student. She’s wearing a lighter version of the uniform. It’s a grey light jacket with a hood to protect her from the Sun.

And Ian is just standing here, looking at her in disbelieve. He hasn’t seen his master for years. “Magda? Is it truly you or am I having some kind of desert hallucination?”

“Of course, it’s me, my dear. Are you telling me that you didn’t know I would be here?” Magdalena asks and walks closer to him.

Ian hugs her and answers, “How could I know you are the head of all this? There wasn’t any signature in the letter, Magda.”

“Who else should it be if not me, you silly. Well then, I will sign it next time. The main thing is that you are here. C’mon, do a spin for me so I can look at you.”

His Master was always a wild one. It’s good to see that her spirit is still the same. He steps back so she can look at him. Ian is wearing a simple mancer uniform – not the grandmaster's one. His hair looks terrible after hours spent on the road. However, that doesn’t stop his old master from praising him.

“Look at you! You look good. You wear the silver hair really beautifully. Happy to see that the Great Master's life suits you. How are things back in Ophir?”

“Mostly good. We had some issues from time to time, but I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

They sit down on the nearby boxes and she says, “That’s alright, Ian. Tell me about the happy times.”

Ian blushes and doesn’t even know why. Of course, the first thing he wants to tell her more about is related to Connor. Who cares about all the political bullshit anyway. “I met someone…”

“Aww. That’s wonderful news, Ian. What is his name?” Magda smiles at him and takes his hand into hers. Her skin is hardened by work and Sun. She always was the lucky Mancer and was allowed to work at various archaeological discoveries. Ian experienced the joy while he was her pupil and he loved it. He still does.

Ian looks at her, surprised. “How do you know it’s _he_?”

“Come on, give your old master some credit, Ian. A good master should know everything about their pupil. Including things like this.” Ian is wondering for a moment if Sean knows such things about his protégé. If Connor does for the whole school… He probably does. “You fooled around with both, but men were always the one you have something more with. So?”

“His name is Connor. He is one of the first mancers I met when I arrived at Ophir. We are together for three years now. And we’re kinda married, too.”

“Aww, my Ianie has a serious relationship! A husband even! Will you tell me about him or will you keep him for yourself? How did you two meet?”

“Hey!” Ian defends with a smile. He knows she’s right, he is sometimes mute as a fish about his personal stuff. “How we met is very funny story actually. Do you remember Anton?”

Magdalena’s thinking and then says, “Isn’t he that old friend of yours? From the Slums?” Ian nods and continues with his story.

He just gets to the part how they got together when someone walks in the tent. Talking about his husband isn’t the reason he’s here, so both Mancers stand up and starts working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow.


	53. Why are you smiling, Ianie?

Working with his master again is such a pleasure. Energy always was and still is radiating from her. She’s like a Sun walking on the surface of the Mars. Ian can’t remember when was the last time he did this much work in a single day.

Magda told him that the primary goal of the team stationed here is to find as many equipment army can use as possible. The corporation would not waste its time and resources on this project for purely scientific purposes. There is still war raging and every first settlers' gear can change the course of it.

However, both Ian and his old master are simply enjoying working on this for their own reasons. All the history buried under the sand, just waiting to be discovered. Pure archaeology. This is as close to what first technomancers did as is possible these days.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Before the Sun rises, Magdalena sits down on a big flat rock a short distance from their camp. There is a wonderful view from this point and Ian sometimes joins her.

The first time he walked in and almost interrupted her prayer. He stopped himself in time and waited in the polite distance until the prayer was over and then he sits down next to her for a morning meditation.

Although the Abundance is not very faith-friendly, many people in Melas are believers. Including his old master. Thankfully, no one ever forced him to start to worship the Shadow. She herself only asked him when they became master and student. When he says no, she just nodded and never mentioned it again. They’d never talked much about the faith, but he knows his master has her own way of praising the Shadow.

As he is thinking about it, he doesn’t even know what is the "right way" how to praise the Shadow…

One morning he’s just sitting there and enjoying the view at the endless plains of sand. Morning sun is creating long shadows, and everything looks so peaceful and quiet. A soft wind is playing with the sand and is chasing it over the plains.

“Why are you smiling, Ianie?” Magdalena suddenly asks. She is sitting next to him, cross-legged, and the wind is playing with her hair, too. It’s so weird to see his master with still dark hair when he himself is mostly grey. How is she doing that?

“Am I? Didn’t even realized. Maybe… This view reminded me of mine and Connor's first anniversary. It was not long after all the mess with the Accident.”

Magda nods. He already told her about the unfortunate times. “What you did? For the anniversary?”

“We spent the whole evening under the open sky. With stars over our heads and with no one to bother us.”

“You are taking a good care of your man, Ian. I’m proud of you. Gentlemen like you are rare on this barbaric planet.”

Ian only smile gently, touches the pendant and tries not to think about how much he missed Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	54. the endless dunes and sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small trip to the past.

Ian starts missing an open sky and endless carpet of the stars over his head and so he got an idea. Their first anniversary is coming so why don’t take his lovely boyfriend outside the city for a night. To make sure they both won’t be wanted during their little trip was surprisingly easy. Is everybody in the Order has this day marked in their calendar?

He himself still can’t believe he has Connor as his boyfriend for a year. It feels like they knew each other their entire life. All things would be so much different without Connor by his side. He feels like the happiest man on the Mars.

Next step was to prepare the place where they will be. There he is lucky once again – his mobster friend Pinky and his friends help him without a question. Ian is not sure what he should think about that his relationship with Connor is somehow public knowledge these days.

He says his plan for the day to Connor during their cuddling the previous day. He would love if it was surprise, but he wants to ask him properly out and he also wants to make sure that Connor is ok with his plan.

And for Ian's delight – he is.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ian found a beautiful place just a few hundred meters from the entrance from the outside world to the Underworks, which traders use to exit the city.

Their way thru the Underworks is peaceful and they arrive to the cave opening in no time. From here it’s a rocky path to the place Ian choose. There are not even there yet, but Connor is already looking into the distance, at the endless dunes and sky.

Finally, they are here. It’s nothing big, but space is big enough for a blanket with a couple of pillows on it and a tent. Ian checked that the Sun won’t reach this paradise till late in the morning. However, the tent is here just for case weather have some evil plan.

When they finally stand under the beautiful sky, Ian takes Connor into his arms and says, “Happy anniversary, my love.”

“Happy one-year anniversary to you too, my heart,” Connor says and kisses him long and sweet.

From that moment until the morning they don’t let go of each other. They are doing everything together and enjoying every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow.


	55. civil, intelligent and friendly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also newer than the rest. When I got this idea I knew you will love it, so enjoy!

Connor's days are full of work. Despite the fact he is a headmaster, almost all the duties drop on him in Great Master's absence. He didn’t expect anything else to happen. Mancers are like a herd of ostriches sometimes and they need someone to be their herdsman. There would be no work done otherwise.

Without Ian here, he even works long into a night. The other mancer would laugh seeing him breaking his own rule. It was more than Connor can count on two hands he rebuked others for doing so and here he goes.

However, Connor does more than working all these days. He meets his technomancer's friends to talk with them, play a game of chess… Sean and Zachariah are amongst them, too. The younger man from the duo always sits next to him and they are exchanging opinions on the books they are reading, just talking or Connor teaches him new crafting tricks.

One night, Connor is sitting on the bed, reading reports, when he hears a beep. He doesn’t pay it attention until the sound comes back a few more times. Mancer looks around to seek the blinking diode of Ian's tablet. He is familiar with the sound – it’s the messaging app.

Didn’t Anton get the memo about Ian's trip? No, that’s not it, that man knows everything. There must be something more to it.

Connor finally finds the device. He’s looking at it and doesn’t know what to do. He never interfered the exchanges between two friends. However, the tablet is now in his hands and curiosity rises…

He unlocks it, knowing Ian's password and the main screen welcomes him. He used it few times in the past, but till today he never tapped at the envelope icon. He is welcomed with many unread messages.

>> I know you are away, but I need to vent it out.

>> Few young punks, somehow, think they are competent enough to start their own gang. In MY Slums! Didn’t they tell them about how the things are down here?!

>> And they think they are soooooo clever. They think I don’t know about their little poor hideout in the 23rd district. In the 23rd!! They are thinking very highly of themselves, let me tell you. I myself started in the 53rd!

>> They have their own drug cooker – who made the bad drugs even worst! Now, when I finally manage to get rid of the crap from my streets after so many years!

>> But must say that their weapons, gear and mods are quite good. They must have a good supplier…

>> Hope I will be able to manage it…

>> I need to make an example out of them! To show the rest of the fuckers how things are here in Slums.

Connor reads Rogue's messages with the open mount. These few lines of text speak more about this man that he thinks. Yes, he is a gangster, boss of the Vory, but he cares about "his" Slums.

> What will you do to them, Anton?

>> Ian? You’re back?! Why didn’t you say something?

> Ian is still away

>> So… Who the fuck are you?

>> Wait – Connor?

> Yes, guilty as charged. Nice to meet you, Anton.

>> Hmmm. Poking in your boyfriend's stuff while he’s away, are you?

> I must confess that the curiosity got the best of me… But I assure you I didn’t scroll up. All your previous exchanges are still only between you and him.

>> Thank you, Connor. Nice to meet you, too. And to your previous question – I yet don’t know.

> How old are they?

>> Will you try some of your psychological stuff on me, Mancer?

> Maybe I will. However, I know I won’t be able to change your mind on this matter. I don’t know you – and you me – well enough for that. What I’m offering is an opportunity to talk about it with someone. Someone with my classification and skills, too. It may help you to come up with a solution you can’t see at this moment.

>> Ian said you are a clever one… Very well, I can try, Connor.

And so, Connor spends the rest of his evening like this. Talking with Anton Rogue – with one of the people he didn’t know he can have a civil, intelligent and friendly conversation with.

>> Oh before I go – say your boyfriend to learn how to write properly. His messages are one big mess…

> I can try, Anton, but something is telling me he is doing it on purpose. Good night and good luck with your problem.

>> It was interesting to meet you. Good night, Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I will take another pause in posting 'cause this was the last series I had before the in-game stuff starts and I don't want to skip all these years with a blink an eye. Also, the in-game parts I have are still too raw to be shared. Don't know how long it will take, but you know me - the moment I will have sth I can't resist to share it with you, my sunshines. <3
> 
> See you in near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. Shout at me if you find any.  
> Don't know how long this would be (long - very, very long!), but it's too sweet and funny and I can't let it die.  
> 


End file.
